Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love
by Shayla Carters
Summary: Shaylianna is not human. She hates what she is. For years Dumbeldor has been chasing her to teach his students about her kind. VAMPIRES. But who could predict that the distant vamp could fall for one of her students. And fall hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot Of Love**

_**Disclaimer! : I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter Characters, or Hogwarts, they are owned by J.K Rowling. **_

_**I do own Shaylianna, Liz, Adam etc.**_

**_Chapter 1_**

I trudged through the busy streets of the city that for the past 2 years I have called home, London. I had my ipod on and turned up high, just simply trying to block out everything and everyone around me. My attempts were futile, but what can I say? Cant blame a girl for trying. I arrived at the coffee shop where I was to meet my long time BFF, Elizabeth Sterling, for a cup of coffee. Translation: one and a half hours of listening to her going on and on about her life with her boyfriend, Adam Sanders. Ugh. As if my mood wasn't bad enough already. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love both of them. There the closest thing to a family I've had in years. But I cant help but feel lonely.

Now anyway, I cant see Liz anywhere so I just head on in to the back of the shop and grab our usual booth. We both liked it because it was away from the main hustle and bustle of the coffee shop. I wait 10 minutes and there is still no sign of Liz. Must be with Adam. I walk up to the counter and order us both a nice hot caramel latte. Just as I arrive back at the table I spy Elizabeth come stumbling in through the front door, absolutely soaked through. I look out the window of the shop to see that its absolutely pouring. I looked at Liz as she sat down in front of me and I automatically handed her the hoodie I had on underneath my jacket.

God love Liz. She looked like a confused little puppy, a very wet puppy at that. "Shay, what this for?"

I just role my eyes and pointed to her chest. Typical Liz to wear a white t-shirt with a back bra when its gonna rain. Liz looks down and turns bright red.

"Thanks Shay" is the mumbled reply I get as she quickly wraps herself in my cosy hoodie.

"Just drink your coffee before it gets cold" is all I mumble back.

I don't understand how me and Liz have been friends for so long. I mean we're both so different. Almost complete opposites. I mean Liz is bouncy, loud, talkative, open and an all round good friend. Where as I'm a woman of few words, as Liz would describe me, I'm unapproachable, quiet, and as a lot of people would say emo.

But its not just our personalities that are opposites, our outward appearances are opposites as well. Liz is short, about 5'1,long blond hair, pretty blue eyes and has huge boobs. Where as I'm tall, about 5'10, short punky styled hair that's bleached white with black in the fringe, deep forest green eyes and reasonable sized boobs.

A poke to the centre of my forehead brings me back to planet earth.

"You haven't been listening to a word I said have you?" I don't even need to look at the face of my best friend to know what she looks like, with her arms crossed, brow furrowed and lips pouted, looking very much like a pouty puppy. She needs to stop spending so much time with Adam.

"I don't need to listen to you Liz. I know what you say before you even open that mouth of yours," I reply, the same way I do every time she asks this same question.

Liz pouts again, "fine then miss I know what your gonna say, what did I say?"

God love Liz, she looked so proud. Like she'd finally caught me out. Poor Liz.

"You were telling me about how sweet Adam was last night. He took you out for dinner at this cute little diner, then he took you home and the two of you-"

"Ok, ok, ok. You know what I'm gonna say. Am I that predictable?" she pouts again.

Poor Liz. She really had no idea.

"Yeah Liz. You are that predictable," was my mumbled reply as I take the last sip of coffee.

A loud bang notifies me that Elizabeth's head had just then descended upon the poor unsuspecting table. I sigh and look at the top of Liz's head and roll my eyes at her typical display of Liz behaviour.

"Liz, please, how many times do I have to tell you that if you continue to bang your hard head on this poor helpless table you are going to crack it," I say to the top of her curly blonde head, "and the last bit of sanity I had left," of course that last part was mumbled. Liz heard it anyway, but as usual chose to ignore it, and just sat there pouting at me.

As predicted I spent almost an hour and a half listening to Liz go on and on about her and Adam. Shocker. After we left the coffee shop Liz and I decided we'd both take a walk down town to some of the local book stores, because lets face it, I had nothing better to do, plus Liz needed at least a little distraction from Adam sometimes.

After walking around the book stores to no avail, Liz and I finally spilt up to head for home. When I arrived at my apartment building I headed for the elevator while pulling the key to my penthouse apartment. The usual elevator ride seemed to take longer than usual as it carried me up to the very top of my building.

As I walk though my apartment all I can smell is the welcoming smell of…. Paint? My eyes widen. SHIT! I leg it to my studio, only to see the door wide open and a certain grey kitten sitting in the centre of the room playing with an empty tube of green oil paint. I do a double take of the room. Everywhere is covered in paint!

"How on earth?" I think out loud. "Sheba!"

I whirl round to look at the innocent looking kitten. Sheba tilts her head to the side and gazes at me with her big mischievous green eyes. Her eyes are almost identical to mine. As soon as Liz pointed it out there was no way I couldn't take her home.

I sigh. There is no way its possible to stay mad at a face like Sheba's. I shake my head at her as she pads over to me and starts winding round my legs. I pick her up as I leave the room.

"Come on baby girl, lets get you cleaned up." I coo at her softly.

Sheba is the only one who gets to see my soft side. I carry her into my bathroom and set her on the counter, grab some baby wipes and begin the long task of removing the numerous colours of paint from Sheba's soft grey fur. I bet your wondering how wiping paint of a kitten could possibly be a long task. Well let me tell you, its not easy when said kitten loves to play with said wipes.

After half an hour of wiping Sheba's fur, I finally got the last of the paint out of her fur. She sits looking at me and I already know what she wants. I pick her up once again and carry her into the kitchen and set her on the counter, while I pull some chicken (cooked obviously) out of the fridge. I cut it into tiny pieces and place them in Sheba's little dish, setting it in front of her.

"Well, now that your busy I better go and clean up my studio. Again." I mumble disapprovingly while taking one last glace at my little kitten.

I walk to the centre of the room and take a deep breathe, close my eyes, snap them open again and take off. Only the space of two seconds has gone by and I'm standing in the middle of the room where I started. Only now the room is spotless again, as if there never was a mess to begin with. I look around, proud of my work.

I look behind me as I hear Sheba enter the room.

"Oh no missy. Out of here." I pick her up and leave the room, shutting it behind me. I look down at Sheba then look at my watch. "Hmm, six o'clock. Tea time for me I guess." I walk back towards the kitchen, sitting Sheba down on her scratching post as I pass. I pull a bottle out of the fridge and place it in the micro-wave to heat. I pull it out and take a sip, and instantly feel the constant burn in my throat lessen ever so slightly. I lean back against the counter, sipping my dinner, trying to ignore the ache in my canines. I listen to the silence of my apartment, only the scrapes of Sheba's claws on her post breaks this silence. My muscles relax, and I finally let my guard down.

Big mistake.

The next thirty seconds is complete mayhem.

Suddenly the door to my apartment flies open and Liz comes flying in in an absolute state, something rams itself in to my kitchen window right next to my head, and I almost spit my dinner everywhere. Luckily for my quick reflexes, this situation wasn't a total disaster. Before Liz even gets to the kitchen, I spin round, dispose of my dinner, open the window to find the same damn owl that has been banging into my window for over a year now, '_How the fuck has that thing not got brain damage yet?' _I shut it into a cupboard just in time to spin round and see Liz's tear streaked face come tumbling through my kitchen door.

"Liz? What on earth happened?" I say to her with only a hint of worry in usual my monotone voice. "And just how did you get into my apartment?"

As usual Liz ignores most of my questions. Now before I go further, let me explain. Liz is never unwelcome in my home, in fact she spends most of her time, that isn't spent with Adam, in my apartment. But she just couldn't have chosen a worse time to let herself into my apartment. '_How the fuck did she get in here?'_

My eyes widen as I hear a rumble from the cupboard behind me. "Shit." I mumble to myself.

"Sh…Sh…Shayla, Adam… he… he didn't… he didn't come… home last night." Liz sobs as she tries to wrap her arms around me. I manage to manoeuvre out of the way.

I grab her by the shoulders. "Liz. Liz. Elizabeth!"

My raised voice startles Liz into silence. I stand in the middle of my kitchen breathing heavy, eyes squeezed shut and my jaws aching. '_I haven't lost control in years, and I'm not planning on starting now.' _

"Shay… you ok?" Liz asks quietly.

I continue breathing. I calm down enough to open my eyes, only a small tinge of red left.

"Fine." I whisper.

"You don't look ok." Liz shakily states.

"I'm fine." I look at Elizabeth. " Liz, go home. I'm sure by the time you get there Adam will be waiting. Sam probably just had him on patrol. You know what he's like." is all I reply, my voice just above a whisper. I rub my eyes, an odd feeling of tiredness running through my body.

"You really think so?" Liz looks hopeful.

I sigh. Again. "Yes Liz." I rub my face again.

Liz smiles, wraps me in a hug and then heads toward the door. '_Scratch that, bounces towards the door.' _She turns to look at me.

"Thanks again Shay. Your always there for me." and with that she's gone as quickly as she arrived.

'_One problem down, one more to go.' _I turn towards the cupboard only to find that its open and the owl is perched on top of the tap, looking at me with its big yellow eyes.

I sigh, looking at the familiar features of the owl that has been paying me visits every night for the last year.

"I'm really not in the mood. Just give me the letter and go." the owl blinks at me and drops the letter on the counter, turns around and promptly flies into the window. I sigh. '_I'm doing a lot of that tonight it seems.'_ "At least wait until I open it." I open the window for the silly bird.

I look at the familiar envelope. Oddly, for once I open it. I slowly begin to read the professors familiar script.

_Dear Shaylianna,_

_I know you must be getting quite fed up of my letters. But I must insist. It would be very beneficial for our students if you would teach a class on your species and other mythical creatures._

_I understand that Hagrid also teaches such a subject. But Hagrid and myself have came to the conclusion that if you were to teach the students about the creatures like yourself e.g. vampires, werewolves, mer-people, etc. and Hagrid will teach the students about creatures such as unicorns, griffins, phoenix etc. it would make it much easier for the students to take in the knowledge._

_You would be such a valued member of staff Shaylianna. I urge you to at the very least think about this position._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor A Dumbeldor_

I place the letter down on the counter and head through to the den. I smile gently as I see Sheba asleep on her post. She's on her back with her head hanging off the ledge on her scratching post and her little grey tail swaying slowly. I walk over and gently lift her in to my arms and head towards my studio. I turn the lights on low, place Sheba on her little bed next to my easel and prepare for yet another night. '_It's nights like this when wish I could sleep. Perhaps I should consider it, what with Liz moving to America with Adam. There is nothing holding me here anymore.' _So for the rest of the night I worked on a charcoal picture on the school I believed I would soon be staying at for a while.

_End of chapter 1_

_Hey its Shayla! message me your thoughts! the 2nd chapter will be out soon!_

_Cheers!_

_Love ya all! Thanks for reading!_

_x x x x x x_

_~Shaylianna Carters~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot Of Love**

_**Disclaimer! : I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter Characters, or Hogwarts, they are owned by J.K Rowling.**_

_**I do own Shaylianna, Liz, Adam etc.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

As the early Friday morning light begins to come streaking through the floor to ceiling window in my studio, I sit back and look at the picture I was working on all night. '_Hmm, maybe staying there wouldn't be so bad.'_ I stretch my back muscles, look around at my studio and then glance out my window at the city of London.

I look down at Sheba, her glittery green eyes looking at me with curiosity. I smile at her.

"Come on baby girl, breakfast time." I say barely above a whisper.

Sheba jumps up onto my lap and snuggles her head into my stomach. I smile softly at her. Lifting her into my arms, shut my sketch pad and head out of my studio, shutting the door firmly behind me.

"How about a nice warm bowl of milk? Hmm?" I coo while rubbing Sheba behind her ear.

I hear Sheba's soft purr of agreement. I pad through to the kitchen in my bare feet, place Sheba on the counter and start preparing her breakfast. I place Sheba's bowl in front of her.

"My turn now." I mumble as I set about preparing my own breakfast. I lean back against the counter as I sip my breakfast. I glance at my watch and decide its about time I get ready to go and meet Liz to take her to breakfast and then drive her to work. The way I do every morning.

With the last gulp of my breakfast I turn and head to my bedroom to get ready for the day. I look in the mirror and sigh. '_I thought my kind were supposed to be inhumanly beautiful.'_ I look at my hair, not a hair out of place as usual. Fringe as straight as a poker and the short hair at the back of my head all spiked up. I disappear in to my walk in wardrobe and choose my outfit for the day.

After roughly 20 minutes of searching I emerge from my wardrobe wearing black skinny jeans, so tight they could have been painted on, a small black vest top, and a florescent green and black checked button down shirt.

I walk over to my shoe rack and grab my florescent green converses, they were a pair of my favourites.

Grabbing my black leather jacket that had all of my badges and pins that I'd collected over the years all pinned all over the front of it. It was a present from a friend about 6 years ago. '_I wonder what happened to her, I haven't heard from her in 5 years.'_ Shaking myself out of my daydream I pull on my converses and then head to the bathroom, I draw a thick ring of deep black eyeliner around my startling green eyes, making them stand out even more, I swipe on mascara making my already long eyelashes look even longer, and then add on a dark lip stick. Deciding I look presentable I walk through my apartment, saying goodbye to Shayla on my way, grab my green back pack, grab my car keys and walk out my front door, locking it behind me.

The short trip in the lift was uneventful. I wasn't surprised that I didn't meet anyone on my way down, after all, it was only 6.00 am. In the apartment complex car park, there isn't anyone here either. I smile as I see 'my baby'. Liz always says I'm like Adam when it comes to cars, well my car specifically. I love my Austin Martin Vanquish V12. It's my baby.

By the time I pulled up outside Liz's block of flats I had all but decided I would take the job, now I only have one problem, Liz. '_How am I going to tell Liz I wont be here for her farewell do.' _Sighing, I climb out my car and head into the building. Liz lives on the ground floor so my trip only took a few seconds. I'm right on time, 6.30 am, as usual. I let myself into Liz's flat, with the key she gave me, I walk through the quiet flat without a sound, and make Liz some coffee. I walk towards Liz's bedroom, to be met with the usual site of Liz spread out over the bed, covers askew, hair like a bush. I chuckle to myself and walk over to sit on the edge of her bed. I wave the cup of fresh, hot, coffee under her nose, I try not to laugh as she wrinkles her nose and inhales deeply.

Liz sits up suddenly, if I hadn't been expecting it the cup probably would have hit the wall and splattered coffee everywhere, but Liz does this every morning. Liz yawns and stretches, giving me a sleepy smile as she takes the coffee from my hand.

"I'll go make your breakfast." I say in my usual mumble as I get up to leave the room. I'm stopped by a hand on my wrist, I look down to see Liz with a worried expression.

"Shay, you look worried about something. Everything alright?"

"Just a busy mind Liz, don't worry I'm fine," I say, my voice monotone.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and start making Liz an omelette for breakfast. Now I know your wondering why I'm pretty much babying Liz, well truth is Liz cant motivate herself in the morning. She never could. She'd always sleep in, put clothes on inside out, odd shoes on even. She is hopeless in the mornings. So ever since we met, I've been taking care of her in the mornings. '_I'm just glad Adam is a morning person so I don't have to worry when I leave, I know she'll be fine.'_ I hear Liz come in behind me as I'm placing her omelette on a plate. Once seated at the table with my own cup of coffee, I watch Liz with fascination, as I do every morning, as she sips her fresh coffee and eats her omelette.

The kitchen is silent apart from the sound of Liz eating. I close my eyes and listen to the slowly waking city. The clatter of cutlery causes me to snap my eyes open.

"Ok, I've had enough. What's wrong? And don't go giving me that bull about a busy mind, because you and I both know that your far to bloody calm to have a busy mind," Liz places her hand over mine on the table, I pull mine away, " talk to me Shay, please?"

I sigh, but decide that I've held back long enough, there's no avoiding the obvious.

I close my eyes and mumble "I got a job offer."

"Shay! That's great! Where? To do what?" Liz starts what me and the rest of Liz's friends call a 'Liz Fit'.

"Liz. Shush." I mumble. She immediately shuts up and looks at me expectantly.

I sigh again, " it's a teaching job. Its… outside of London."

"Well that's fine Shay, I'm moving to Scotland soon anyway," says Liz, amazingly excited " but teaching? You?"

"Liz its fine. I've been a substitute before. There's not much difference between the two." I mumble as usual.

"When do you leave?" Liz asks quietly, her excitement finally dieing down.

I sigh and look out the window. '_Well here goes nothing.'_ I look out the window as I mumble my answer, my voice never changing, "Tomorrow morning."

Liz's jaw drops, "Tomorrow? But you'll miss my goodbye party."

"It was short notice Liz. Besides I need this job, I cant stay here anymore. I'm sorry."

Liz sighs. " I guess there's no helping it."

"I am sorry Liz. I'll give you your present when your done at work, and if you want we'll have a girls night. Just me and you?"

" Sure." Liz gets up and finishes getting ready.

I put her plate in the sink and clear the table. By the time I'm done there's still no sign of Liz. '_Hmm… where is she?'_ I walk to Liz's bedroom and glance in the door. Liz is sitting on the bed, ready to go thankfully, looking at a picture. She was deep in thought. I walk up behind her and look over her shoulder at the picture. Its one of Liz and I. '_Hm, she always did like that picture. I wouldn't smile, so she tried to make me. The picture is of me sitting looking slightly amused and Liz with a big pout on her face.'_

"Liz, we should get going." I mumble.

Liz whirls round, startled, as she hadn't heard me come in. She sighs when she sees its only me.

"Yeah." Sighs Liz.

With that we head out and to my car. I drive Liz to work and then hit the shops to get Liz's present and to buy supplies for our girls night. By the time I'm done its lunch time. '_Well better head home, Sheba will be hungry.'_ And with that I head of home.

As soon as I walk though the door of my apartment Sheba is immediately winding around my ankles purring. I laugh silently at my kitten, walking into the kitchen to place my bags on the counter. I pull Sheba's food out of the cupboard and turn around to get her bowl. I immediately burst out laughing, not being able to contain it at the sight of Sheba sitting in her food bowl with the her head tilted to the side.

I pick her up, still giggling to myself, kiss her head, and then go about making her dinner. When I place it in front of her she digs in.

"Well Sheba I'd better get this place ready for Liz." I mumble to my kitten, of course I'm ignored.

I walk into the lounge, look around and try to decide what to do. My lounge has white walls, two black leather couches, two blood red bean bags and a black wood table. I have a floor to ceiling bay window. Not to mention that I have black shelf cabinets that cover the whole wall, stacked full of my seemingly endless collection of Cds. I push the couches back and place the bean bags in the centre of the room in front of my huge flat screen tv. I find my box of movies and place it next to the tv. After the lounge is ready I get everything else set.

Once my apartment meets my approval I head to my studio to check that Sheba hasn't been up to mischief, since I haven't seen her in awhile. Opening the door I am greeted with the sight of my silent, undisturbed, studio. '_Hmm, not in here.'_ I look at my watch and decide I have plenty of time to pack some stuff for tomorrow before I have to head out and get Liz. Sighing I walk through my studio packing up my art supplies, knowing I couldn't leave them behind, I'd never survive. After that was done I head to my bedroom, sighing again. I decide that I would just have to pack everything, but know there was no other choice, I close my eyes and use one of the many talents my kind possess, SPEED.

Not five minutes had gone by and I was standing in my lounge looking aound at piles of boxes stacked against the walls.

I look at my watch again and see that it is time that I head out and pick Liz up from work. I quickly walk into the kitchen and check dinner that was in the oven. I was making Liz's favourite, hoping it would put her in a better mood with me. After making sure that dinner wasn't going to burn, I make sure that Sheba is ok. I found her sound asleep curled up on one of the red bean bags in the lounge, I smile softly at her before grabbing my keys and heading out.

The drive went smoothly, traffic not being a huge bother. As I pull up in front of Liz's building, I plug in my ipod and play Pendulum, blaring in through my speakers while I wait for Liz. When I see her approach my car with a smile, I know that she has already forgiven me.

I turn down the music when Liz opens the door, climbing in. She leans over and wraps me in an awkward hug, I'm never a hug kind of gal, but I hug her back, knowing that tonight might be the last time I ever see her. '_I've hung around here for too long, its time I moved on, or at least make myself scarce.'_

We ride back to my apartment building, blaring music all the way. When we arrive I park my baby, and we hurry up to my apartment, both excited for the night ahead.

When we walk through the door Sheba is winding around my ankles, I head through to the kitchen, calling over my shoulder at Liz, "Make yourself at home, I'll get dinner ready."

In the kitchen I put the salad on the table and place the lasagne on the plates to cool.

"Liz." I said as I leaned in the doorway, watching as Liz played with Sheba with a rag. I smirk at the sight of my mischievous kitten spinning in circles in the centre of my lounge.

Liz looks up. "Dinners done." I mumble.

I walk back into the kitchen and pour Liz a white wine and a red wine for myself, setting them on the table. Liz walks in and sits at the table helping herself to salad as I place her lasagne in front of her. She breaths in deeply, inhaling the smell of the food. "Mmm, Shay this smells wonderful!" She immediately starts to tuck in with a massive smile on her face.

After dinner was done we both curl up in the lounge to watch movies, I always found it funny how Liz's favourite movie was '**Twilight**'. Half way through the movie Sheba jumps onto my lap and curls into a ball, dozing off.

By the time the movie ended Liz had dozed off as well. I sigh as I get up to go clear the kitchen. After washing the dishes and tiding up, I walk back into the lounge to wake up Liz, she needs to go home.

I shake her gently. She stirs and slowly wakes up.

"Come on, time to get you home." I mumble.

"Shay, I don't wanna go." she pouts like a small child in a strop.

"Liz." I say, sounding like a scolding parent, "you need to go home. I leave early in the morning."

"Fine." she grumbles. Liz gets up, grabbing her things as she heads for the door, I follow after her, locking the door behind me.

The dive to Liz's place was silent. Pulling up outside her building I turn to Liz to find her crying.

"Shay, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I want you to be there to be my maid of honour when I get married, I want you to be there when I have kids to be their god mother and I just want you to be my best friend." Liz says through her tears.

I sigh, "Liz, calm down. The only thing we can do right now is keep in touch. We cant do anything more."

"I love you Shay, your like my sister. Please don't forget that."

"I wont. You're the closest thing to a family I have left." I mumble.

With that Liz hugs me once more.

"Good luck Shayla."

"You too Liz." I say as she climbs out of my car.

The drive home was quick and silent. I climb out of my car and watch as it slowly fades, being transported to somewhere close to my new home. I head up to my apartment, grumbling about how there better not be a single scratch on my car. I walk into my apartment and sigh. I pick Sheba up and scratch her ears. I watch as everything fades here as well, only leaving behind my change of clothes for tomorrow, and my worn, beat up, army green duffel bag. '_Its going to be a long night.'_

I sigh and grab my book out my bag and get settled for the night on the only piece of remaining furniture, one of my red bean bags. Sheba curls up in my lap and falls asleep, I open my book and begin to read, waiting for morning to come.

_End of Chapter 2_

_Hey! Shayla again! Heres the 2nd chapter! Message your thoughts! Please!_

_Cheers!_

_Love Ya All!_

_x x x x x x x x x_

_~Shaylianna~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love**_

_**DISCLAIMER! : I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Hogwarts, they are owned by J.K Rowling.**_  
_**I do own Shaylianna, Liz, and Adam, etc.**_

_Chapter 3_

Sheba begins to stir in my lap as the first light of the morning come streaking in through the window. I scratch behind her ears and smile faintly as she purrs softly.

"Come on baby girl, lets get you breakfast before we go." I whisper to her as I cuddle her gently to my chest.

I walk into the kitchen, place Sheba down on the counter as I head to the frindge to get her some fish for breakfast. Looking in the fridge I realise that I only have 2 bottles of the red gunk I rely on for sustenance. "Crap." I curse to myself. _'I'm just going to have to hope that there's something I can feed on out by the school.' _I pull out the two bottles out of the fridge, and quickly nip into the lounge, where I had left my bag, and place the two glass bottles safelyin my bag between some clothes ad such. I go back into the kitchen and finally finish preparing Sheba's breakfast.

Once Sheba has her nose buried in her breakfast, I head into my bedroom to get dressed for the day. I pull on a pair of skin tight florescent pink skinny jeans, then I pull on a black off-the-shoulder top with a florescent pink peace sign on the front. I pull on a pair of suede black 4" heels, I wrap some pink beads around my neck, and walk over to the mirror that still remains hung on my wall. I sigh as I spike my hair up a bit more than usual, and but on thick black eyeliner, mascara and a bright pink lipstick. Deeming myself presentable, I sigh as I watch my mirror fade just like everything else had last night, I grab my coat and hand bag and head back into the lounge. I make sure I have everything, checking my bag for my purse, phone, ipod etc.

I suddenly remember Sheba's carry box. I walk back into my bedroom and grab it out of the wardrobe. Now that I was sure I had everything I go in search of a certain grey kitten. I find Sheba curled up on my bag, playing with the key-ring Liz made me when she was going through a bead faze. I smile at the memory. The key-ring was simple, just a group of threads covered in bright beads. I smile at the memory of Liz when she gave it to me, she was all excited and bouncy, so proud of herself for making something that hadn't fell apart so burst into flames.

I sigh and kneel down and gently put Sheba in her carry box and place my handbag into my duffle bag. I wrap my worn leather jacket around my shoulders and lift my bag, pick up Sheba's case, and head out the door locking it behind me.

I sigh as I climb in the lift thinking about how long it would take to get to the station. Walking out the front door of the building I am greeted with a rare warmth, an unusual occurrence in London, I look up to see a clear blue sky. I walk to the corner of the street and head into a small coffee shop and grab a caramel latte. _'Thank goodness I can still have normal stuff like this now and again.' _I head off towards the station again.

I head up the steps and as I'm walking through the station, out of nowhere someone slams into me. I freeze there stunned, while the person goes sprawling on the floor. I look down at the figure that ran into me, they look up at me through ugly black wire-rimmed glasses and a mop of black hair that went in every direction. But what made me take a second look was the distinctive scar on his forehead. _'Hmm, cant believe the whole wizarding world are relying on this boy. He cant even walk straight.'_

I sigh and shake my head as I reach my hand down to help him up. I notice a boy and girl rushing to help him, '_must be his friends'_. He grabs my hand and I pull him up with ease. I take my hand back from the boy.

"T-Thanks." he stutters as he stares at my face. I roll my eyes at him. By now his friends had reached us, the girl was fussing over him and the redhead was staring at me and drooling. I feel my left eye begin to twitch. I hear Sheba hiss in her cage, my brows furrow with confusion as I look down at her. I see her eyes are fixed on something. I follow her eyes to the redheads pocket, and spot the ugliest rat I've ever come across.

I shake my head and turn to leave.

"Wait!" the redhead calls as he grabs my arm. I stop immediately and turn to glare at the boy.

I say in a deadly voice, "If you wish to keep your hand I would think it wise to remove it! Now!"

He immediately lets go as if I'd burned him. I turn on my heel and head towards platforms 9 and 10. As I continue my brisk walk I hear quick, heavy footsteps behind me, notifying me that someone was running to catch up to me. I stop, perhaps a little to sudden, causing the person to ram into my back.

I turn to see the young witch rubbing her nose grumbling the whole time.

"What the hell? Is she made of bloody granite?" she grumbles under her breath.

I stand there looking at her, waiting to see what was so important that deemed it necessary to come sprinting after me.

I watch as the young witch pulls my train ticket out of her pocket and holds it out towards me. "You dropped this." she states the obvious.

I take it from her hand, our fingers lightly brush and she flinches as if id shocked her. I look at her with curious eyes. '_I never get sick of watching a mortals reaction to my body temperature, it is rather amusing.' _I watch as she looks down at her hand, as if checking if there was a mark, maybe a burn. I remain silent as I watch her lift her eyes up to meet mine. Her eyes are full of curiosity, questions. But she also looked like she hated being clueless. Like she was someone who liked to think they knew almost everything. She looks into my eyes, as if she might find her answers there. But alas she is disappointed as my eyes remain cold, and emotionless.

The young witch places her hand out in front of her, offering it to shake as she introduces herself.

"I'm Harmione Granger. I'm sorry for the mishap with my friend earlier, he really doesn't look where he's going." she says, her tone seeming confident, yet she sounded like a know-it-all. I don't shake her hand. She lowers it as her friends finally catch up to the two of us.

"You must be a new student at Hogwarts. I've never seen you before." she speaks in the same tone again.

I smirk at the fact she thought I was a new student.

"The names Shaylianna Carters. And yes you could say I'm new. As for the mishap with your friend," I glance at the young boy hero, "he should learn to watch where he's going." I say in an emotionless voice, still smirking at the thought of their reactions when they find out I'm the new professor.

I turn on my heel again and walk calm right into the wall, and straight onto platform 9 ¾. The three students follow shortly behind.

I stroll over to the train, looking around at all the students and parents.

From behind me I suddenly hear a very excited voice calling my name.

"Shaylianna! Shayla! Turn around you bat out of hell!" recognising the silly nickname I immediately turn around. And there, bouncing on the spot, was someone I hadn't seen in years.

"Narcrissa! Oh my goddess! I haven't seen you in years!" I quickly walk over to greet my long lost friend. '_And to think I thought the only trace left of her was this leather jacket she gave me.' _I hug her, smirking my signature smirk.

"Crissa! Where have you been all these years? You've had me worried sick!" I hug her close.

"I'm sorry Shay." she whispers in my ear.

"You're the closest thing I have to a sister, I thought I lost you." I whisper back. We pull away in time to see Lucius with a young boy looking to be about the same age as I appear to be, 17, heading our way.

I nod in greeting. "Lucius."

He nods in return. "Shaylianna."

Narcrissa pulls the boy in front of her. "Shaylianna, this is my son. Draco." She looks down at Draco. "Draco, this is Shaylianna. She's a very good friend of mine."

I study the boy. My cold green eyes gleaming brightly as I look him over. He stood tall, about the same height as me in my heels so about 6ft. His blonde hair, similar to that of his father in colour, hung down on his forehead, just above his eyes. I refused to look into his eyes, just yet. His body looked lithe and toned. '_Hn, probably a quiditch player.' _His lips in a smirk.

I watch him as he in turn, studies me.

I watch with curiosity as he looks me over, starting from my feet. _'Hn, he's different. First guy whose studied me and not looked straight at my chest.'_

I watch his glaze slide up my long lithe legs, up over my curved hips and slim waist that give me my hourglass shape. I watch as his eyes linger, only for a few seconds, on my breasts. I didn't mind, I was used to it, besides his glance was one of the quickest I've experienced. Most guys talk to my breasts instead of my face. I continue to watch as his eyes slide up my long, delicate throat, and up my chin. He stops for a moment at my soft, bright pink lips, then up to my small nose. He doesn't look at my eyes, not yet. He looks up at my short spiked, bleached white and black hair.

We had been looking each other over for a while, perhaps a second to long, with Lucius and Narcrissa watching us. I knew I should stop. I should look away from the boy.

But I couldn't. I didn't want to.

Something was making me keep my eyes on him. I suddenly felt scared of the possible reason for this.

Let me explain. For my kind, there is one person out there. Your counterpart. Your soul mate. Your one and only. My kind, we don't have souls. When we find them, we'll do anything, **ANYTHING**, for them, be what they want or need us to be. And in return the redeem our lost souls. Amongst our kind they are called our Beloved. It is very rare for one of our kind to find them, very rare. As soon as we look into their eyes, we are no longer held to the earth by gravity, they are what holds us here.

After what feels like hours, but was really only a few seconds, my shocking icy green orbs meet his ice grey ones. My world stops. I freeze, my eyes wide, my lips parted in a state of shock and horror. Draco's face has a slight confused look on his face.

Even though he cant feel it as much as I do, it effects him too, he feels drawn to me, he'll feel like something's missing unless I'm with him.

I shake my head, and look towards Crissa and Lucius, both had a knowing look on their faces. Crissa looks ecstatic, and in his own way so does Lucius. I glare at the both of them, and refusing to believe what just happened. I walk up to them and hiss in a dangerous tone. Sheba hissing in her cage. "I will NOT damn him to this life!" I shake my head and walk away briskly.

I climb on the train and find an empty compartment. I sit down and take Sheba out of her cage and placed her on my lap, scratching her ears. She curls up and purrs. I look out the window, deep in thought. _'I will not damn another to this existence! I refuse! Though I do wish I could get to know him.' _

During my inner-rant the train had left the station and was heading on the long ride to Hogwarts.

By the time half an hour had past I was even more sure that I would not damn that young man to this worthless existence. He didn't deserve this. I would just have to avoid him until he falls for some young witch. Then he'd have a normal life with some woman who actually deserves him.

Sheba suddenly stands hissing, her back arched, muscled tensed as if ready to pounce as the door to my compartment opens. My eyes widen, as Draco steps into my compartment, his eyes never leaving the hissing kitten in my lap.

_End Of Chapter 3_

_Hey! It's Shay! Again! Well here is the 3rd Chapter, as promised. Hope you all enjoy it._

_Please message me so I know whether or not to continue on with this story, or if I'm wasting my time._

_Love ya all !_

_~Shaylianna~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love.**

**_DISCLAIMER! : I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Hogwarts, they are owned by J.K Rowling._  
_I do own Shaylianna, Liz, and Adam, etc._**

_Chapter 4_

I had shushed Sheba, and now sat with her still on my lap, as I stroked her ears, while looking out the window, trying with everything I have not to look at him. Draco on the other hand was looking me over, almost like a predator, ironic really.

I sigh as I put Sheba back into her carry box. I look at Draco, our eyes meet, I glare coldly at him, not knowing any other way to keep him at a distance, to protect him. He stares for a moment then smirks at me.

It was then that I realised that we hadn't even spoken one word to each other.

I look up as I hear the compartment of the train open again.

"Drakie!" I wince at the screeching voice of a girl who looked oddly familiar.

My brow furrows as I try to remember where I'd seen her. She walks over to Draco and sits on his lap. '_So he's already spoken for.'_ I look back out the window as I listen to her coo over him. I continue to think about where I'd seen her, and it suddenly occurs to me where id seen her. I chuckled not being able to contain it. '_She looks just like Fidget!_' Fidget was the pug that belonged to the tenant that stayed in the apartment below me. I smirk at her.

The smirk is wiped of my face when, for the first time, I hear Draco's voice.

"Pansy! Get your arse off of me!" I listened to him speak, I could almost see the ice on his breath. But 'Pansy' on the other hand didn't even blink at the comment.

"But Drakie! You don't really want me to go." She screeches again. My compartment opens again and two boys enter. Quite big boys as well.

For the first time, I speak since I had boarded the train. "Oh hell no! That's enough! Out! All of you! It was bad enough with blondie, then it was his screechy pug faced girlfriend and now you two ugly twats! No!" I stand up, speaking icily.

The two boys look at Draco, who gives a curt nod, they turn to me and crack their knuckles.

I actually laugh at the fact they were gonna try to scare me. Suddenly I stop laughing, glare the coldest of glares and without warning pin the boys to the door by their throats. They struggle and claw at my hands. Draco and Pansy stare at me in amazement. I growl at them, "I said, GET. OUT." I let them go and they fall to the floor. I look over at Draco and Pansy, Pansy's mouth is practically on the floor, and Draco quickly schools his features into a clod glare.

I sit myself back down.

This time Draco speaks directly at me, "Who do you think you are? Do you even remember who I am? Who my parents are?"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid Mr Malfoy. But as for who I am, I am your superior."

"No one is my superior! My family is one of the most successful in the Wizarding World!"

"Hn, I shall let your parents explain who I am."

I glance out the window, then turn back to the people in front of me.

"If I'm not mistaken isn't it about time that you all got into your uniforms." I suggest, not raising my voice louder than my usual mumble.

They all look to Draco, with one final glare at me he leaves, the rest of them following. I sit back down, pull my ipod out of my bag and listen to some A7X, volume full blast.

The compartment door opens again, I don't even need to turn around to know its Draco again, only this time he is alone.

He speaks to me but I prefer to pretend not to hear. Suddenly my headphones are ripped from my ears. I glare menacingly at Draco as he holds my ipod in his hand, he freezes in shock at the severity of my glare, he schools his features into a sneer that made him freakishly like Lucius.

"Aren't you going to change into your uniform as well?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I snatch my ipod back and hiss at him, "What's it to you, Malfoy?"

He puts his hands up and quietly leaves the compartment, just as we were entering the station. I get up, grab my duffel bag and Sheba's carry box, and head off the train.

I look around the platform, seeing all the students in there uniforms. I watch as the new 1st years hurry excitedly to the boats, and everyone else take their sweet time in walking to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. I walk out of the station, only to come face o face with 'My Baby'. I quickly walk around my car, checking for damage, sighing in relief when I find none. I smirk as I climb in, placing Sheba on the passenger seat and throwing my duffel bag in the back seat. As I start the engine I take a deep breath and relax into my car.

I drive up to the gates of Hogwarts, watching them open at my approach. The road I drive up goes right past the foot path that all the students are no walking up. Its times like these I'm glad I got my windows tinted. I watch, amused, as the students point at my car, talking to each other, wondering who the driver was.

As I drive, I pass Draco and his usual gang it seamed, they all looked on in wonder, wondering who was in the car, same as the rest of the students, yet they didn't seem just as surprised at the expensive car.

Further up, I pass Harry Potter with the redhead and the smart-ass, I'm guessing that they were the legendary Golden Trio. I roll my eyes as they all loo gob smacked as I drive past.

As I pull up in one of the schools many courtyards I quickly get out of my car and walk into the school, knowing exactly where I was going, from memories of when I was actually a student here many, many years ago. I knew where id be staying. I walked up the stairs until I find the portrait of a figure cloaked in black, the night sky behind him glistening with stars, his cloak flowing in what appeared to be a slight breeze. I stand in front of the portrait and whisper, "White Fang."

The figure in the portrait raises his head, I see a smirk appear from under the cloak, "Welcome back Mistress." as it swings open allowing me to enter. I look around to find my belongings already in place. I have a kitchen, lounge, two bedrooms, en-suite in the master room, large bathroom, and a large studio. I let Sheba out to explore her new home.

I walk into my bedroom throwing my duffel bag onto the bed, into the walk-in closet, pick out an outfit appropriate for a vampire professor. I grab a black swing dress, black petticoats, keeping the heels I have on. I walk to my duffel and grab my wand. _'It's been ages since I last used this.'_ I flick it at my hair casting a spell to make it grow longer, making it grow until it reaches my breasts. I cast another spell to curl it, I pin it all up so it looked like a big curly ponytail. I grab some wipes, clearing my face of makeup. I then begin to redo it, putting a fine line of eyeliner around my green eyes, some mascara on my lashes and then some bright red lipstick on my lips.

Deeming myself presentable I leave my new quarters, and head off to the great hall. I arrive just as the last of the pupils enter. I remain at the door, waiting for my cue from Dumbledore. I look around at all the students and notice both the Golden Trio and Draco's group looking around the hall for something. I smirk to myself, _'probably me.' _I look up at Dumbeldor as he states that there will be a new subject, he explains the subject to the students.

"And to teach this subject, I thought it only right, to recruit a new professor. Professor Carters!" Announces Dumbledore.

I take that as my queue. I push the doors fully open and enter the hall. All heads turning to me, in wonder.

I try not to laugh at the stunned faces of the Golden Trio and Draco and his group, keeping my face emotionless. I walk down through the hall until I'm standing next to Dumbledore.

"Would you like to say a few words Professor Carters?"

I give Dumbledore a curt nod then turn my icy eyes to the students.

" My name is Shaylianna Carters. The first thing you must understand is that I may look around your age but that does not mean that I am. Never forget that I am your professor, not your friend. The second thing you must know is that I am not… human, like yourselves. During your classes with me you shall discover exactly what I am." I look at Dumbledore, " I believe I've said enough." I turn and take my seat next to Professor Severus Snape.

I sit and watch as the students eat the mass of food upon the tables, occasionally glancing my way then whispering between one another.

A pair of ice coloured eyes catch my attention. I watch as he studies me, again. I glare at him and stand up, the burning in my throat more prominent than usual. I glance at Dumbledore just long enough to catch his quick nod, and I'm out the hall doors, speeding down the hallways and out the school, darting straight into the forest.

I was in to much of a hurry to notice those same icy eyes following my every movement into the forest.

_End of Chapter 4_

_hey its Shay! Sorry for the wait. i've had the flu all week! i still have it but i knew i had to get this out._

_well i hope to get Chapter 5 out soon._

_Love Ya All_

_~Shaylianna Carters~_

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot Of Love_

_**DISCLAIMER! : I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Hogwarts, they are owned by J.K Rowling.**_  
_**I do own Shaylianna, Liz, and Adam, etc.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The forest is silent around me, the shadows embracing me. I stalk through forest, giving full control to the monster within. I've become one with forest around me, breathing with the breeze, smelling the scents of the forest around me. Becoming the most feared predator known.

I suddenly smell a very sweet scent, I quickly and silently climb up into the nearest tree and remain perfectly still. I watch as a unicorn comes into view. '_I really hate to do this.' _I jump down landing on the animals back, and in a split second sink my fangs into the soft flesh of its neck. It makes a noise slightly higher than a normal horses whiney. I stroke his neck as I drink my fill, leaving the animal alive. I sit up and look at the animal. It looks back at me, unafraid now. I place my hand on the wound I created, I watch as my hand glows green, I remove my hand and watch as the wound heals, leaving no scars behind. I stroke its neck, I notice its horn is broke and it has a few scars on its side and legs looking like grey shadows.

"So you're a loner to, huh boy?" the unicorn snorts and butts my hand with his nose. What happened next, honestly surprised me.

I stood up, so did the unicorn.

I turned in the direction of Hogwarts, so did the unicorn.

I slowly started walking, so did the unicorn.

I stop and look at the strange animal. It looks back at me with eyes full of acceptance. I smile gently and pat his nose.

I sigh. "Well come on then, if your coming I'm going to have to speak to Hagrid." the unicorn whineys happily at me.

I start to walk but the unicorn bites my dress, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

I look at him. He swings his head to the side, indicating that he wants me to get on him. I smile softly at the animal.

I climb on his back, gently holding on to his long silvery mane.

"I guess if your going to be mine you'll need a name, huh?" I mumble, but he heard me. He snorts and nods his head.

"Hmm… how about… Sombre, meaning shadow?" I ask the unicorn.

I smile as he nods his head and gives a happy whiney.

"Sombre it is."

By now we had reached the edge of the forest. I jump off of Sombre and lead him along the forest line to Hagrid's hut. I tell him to stay put at a grassy area near the hut, while I go talk to Hagrid.

I knock on the door and wait, listening to the hefty man within begin to head in the direction of the door.

The big wooden door swings open revealing the giant teacher himself.

"Oh Miss Carters, what you doin here at this time of night?" he asks in his gruff voice.

"I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I'll do my best Miss Carters."

"Well I made a new friend and I cant take him into the school, could he possible stay in the school stables with the animals you use for your lessons?"

"Well that would depend on what type of animal you've befriended Miss Carters."

"Its only a unicorn Hagrid. He was a loner and followed me. I didn't think it right to leave him out there to die on his own."

"Then sure. I don't have a problem with him staying."

"Thank you Hagrid. May I take him around to the stables now?"

"Yes, of course. Stalls 10 to 19 are empty, you can use any of them."

I turn and walk over to Sombre.

"It's a shame now that I see him. He hasn't had it easy has he? Looks like he was a beauty too."

"He still is." I mumble back, knowing he wouldn't hear me, but Sombre did and snorted at me.

I mount him and take him around to the stables. I put in stall 19, away from all the other animals for now. _'I'll let him out with the other unicorns tomorrow, they're all females. He can have a new herd.' _I give him food and water and put a horse blanket on him, to stop him from feeling the chill in the night air.

I rub his nose, "Goodnight Sombre, I'll come and see you in the morning."

He snorts at me and lies down closing his eyes in sleep. I smile softly at him and make my way back up to the school, enjoying the rare clear night.

As I reach the school, it appears I'm not the only one enjoying this rarity. Sitting on a bench that overlooks the waters surrounding the school, sat a boy, skin the colour of ivory and hair like spun silver in the moonlight, eyes the colour of a frozen lake.

"You're up late, aren't you Mr Malfoy?" I say, my voice monotone.

He look around at me, "So your still alive then?"

I blink at him, " I beg your pardon?"

Draco turns back to the view, " I saw you, earlier, when you headed into the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh." Was my witty response.

"Anyway, I have more important questions to ask you." he states, not looking back at me.

" And just what might those be?" I ask looking out at the view, not looking at him.

"I will only ask one for now. The rest I will ask in time." He answers, his voice as cold as the waves below.

"Very well." Is all I reply, I stand still, as silent as the night.

"Why are you here?" He asks, his voice devoid of any warmth, he turns to look at me, his eyes a dark stormy grey.

I blink, still looking out at the horizon. I mull over any possible meaning this question might hold. Finding none, I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, he's sitting there with his face blank and his eye looking at me expectantly. I sigh and look back out at the view.

"Dumbeldore has been after me for years. I just finally gave up and accepted the job here. I figured I owed him anyway." I answer my voice barely louder than the crashing of the waves below us.

He continues to look at me, his eyes roaming up and down my body. His eyes pause at the hem of my skirt, I look down and notice there is a rip, only about 3 inches and I had a few unicorn blood stains near the rip. I clear my throat as I shift the rip out of his line of sight. He looks into my eyes and raises a pale, perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Deciding that this had gone on long enough I clear my throat again and turn away from Draco. I begin to walk up the moonlit stone path leading up to the school. Once I'm a few feet away I stop and look at him over my shoulder.

"I believe that you should be heading in to your dorm now Mr Malfoy. I'd hate to have to give you a detention for being out past curfew. Besides, I believe your with me first period tomorrow, am I right? I'm sure you'd hate to miss it." I say sweetly. I give him a small, sly wink as I turn and continue on up the path, through the silent school, nodding at the Professors and Prefect as I pass, into my quarters. Upon entering I'm attacked by an excited grey fluff ball. I giggle as I rub her ears. I walk through to my bedroom and put on some pyjamas, clean off my makeup and climb into bed. Sheba curls up beside me and I get comfy and read my book, doing exactly what I do every night. Wait for morning to come.

_End of Chapter 5_

_Hey! Its Shaylianna! Sorry for the wait guys! _

_I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I need your messages so i know whether or not i should keep this story going._

_Chapter 6 hopefully wont take too long!_

_Cheers!_

~Shaylianna Carters~

XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love**_

_**DISCLAIMER! : I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Hogwarts, they are owned by J.K Rowling.**_  
_**I do own Shaylianna**_

_Chapter 6_

As the first light of the coming morning lights up my bedroom I look out my window and watch the sunrise, I watch as the waters surrounding the school shimmer and sparkle as the sun rises higher and higher into the sky. As Sheba stirs in my lap I decide its about time I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and got her some breakfast.

I head into my little kitchenette in my quarters and called for a house elf. A few moments later a little elf limps in, looking positively terrified. '_I guess they know what I am then. I better put an end to this.' _I kneel down in front of the quivering elf, I look down at her leg, its twisted and bruised, meaning this injury was relatively new. I look the elf in the eyes, "What's your name?"

She quivers and tugs at the bottom of her makeshift dress. "My… My name is… is Thorn, Miss Carters."

"Who hurt you?"

She quivers but doesn't answer me.

"Who hurt you?" I ask again more forcefully.

"Mr S-Snape."

I nod at her, I reach forward and gently touch her bad leg, she flinches an I remain still. My hand glows green and I watch as her leg un-twists and goes back to its normal shape. Thorn looks at me in wonder.

"You didn't hurt Thorn. Your nice."

"No Thorn, I didn't hurt you. And I try to be nice."

Thorn smiles at me. I stand back up to my full height and look down at her.

"Thorn could you please feed Sheba while I get dressed?" I ask as Sheba walks into the room. I pick her up and hand her to Thorn, Sheba instantly starts licking Thorn.

I smile, "She likes you, good."

I usher Thorn out of the room with Sheba. I check my watch and see that there is 2 hours before breakfast so I head into my room to find some clothes for the day. I pull on my favourite tight black leather skinnies and I find my comfy black 4 inch heels. I huff at my dilemma of what shirt to wear. I smile to myself as I get an idea. I walk to the back of my closet and find my battered old trunk that's full of my old rocker gear. I lift it and put it on my bed, I open it and root through it. I finally find my old black leather waistcoat that I had covered in band patches and badges. I pull it on over my black bra and look in the mirror, I smile. '_I look hot!… hmm there's something missing.' _I look in the chest again and I find my old belt and my old cloth satchel. I put my belt on and look at all the bottle caps I had stuck onto it, I smile at all the different types of beer caps I had collected over my many years. I place the trunk back into the closet and head over to my vanity to do my makeup for the day.

I decide to go simple. I draw on some heavy black eyeliner and mascara on my lashes, I paint my lips a bright red as I study myself in the mirror. My eyes are back to their bright forest green due to my resent feed. I set about doing my hair, my spell from yesterday has worn off and my hair is back to its usual short style. I spike the back and straighten my fringe, I deem myself presentable as I walk through the main room into my office to collect my books and such for today's lessons.

I smile at the sight that meets me as I walk back into the main room, Thorn is giggling as Sheba licks and plays with her. I walk over and pick Sheba up and place her in Thorns arms, "Take Sheba with you today, she'll keep you company."

Thorns eyes are wide with happiness, "Really Miss Carters?"

"Of course," I say as I walk towards the door, "how do I look?" I ask as I turn back to look at her.

"You look… wonderful Miss Carters!"

I walk back to the door and as I open the door, "oh and call me Miss Shay, Miss Carters was my mother." I say as the door swings shut behind me.

With my bag over my shoulder I walk through the many winding corridors of Hogwarts as I head out onto the castle grounds to the stables. I gently push open the stable door and walk to the back where Sombre was. Only… Sombre wasn't alone. As I silently approach the stall I spy the blonde hair that has haunted my mind since I first saw it.

I lean on the side of the stall and watch as Draco brushes Sombre's silver mane gently, almost as if he was afraid that if he was to rough that he would cause Sombre damage, but from the look in Sombre's eyes he had no complaints.

I smile as I watch Draco Malfoy care for this creature.

"He's a beauty isn't he?" I ask as I decide its time to make my presence known.

Draco turns startled, he blushes as he starts to stutter.

"Hey. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone you actually have a heart."

He ignores my comment. "Is he yours?"

"Sombre? Yeah. I found him in the forest last night and he followed me home. He's a loner."

Draco mumbles, "I know how he feels." Of course I wasn't meant to hear this so I ignore it.

"Would you like to let him out in the paddock with the females?" I ask as I pull off Sombre's cover.

"Sure, you sure you're ok with it?

"Of course I'm ok with it. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I don't get the warmest impression from you. And I don't get it. A lot of people hate me, but with reason I guess. But you. You hated me before I even opened my mouth to you." he said looking confused and if I'm right I saw a hint of hurt in those icy eyes.

I look at him stunned, blinking stupidly at him. "I…I don't… hate you Draco. I could never… hate you." I manage to get out. The thought of hurting him making me feel sick to my stomach.

He looks me in the eyes, his face emotionless, but that didn't matter, I knew exactly how he felt because neither one of us wanted to break our locked gaze.

I look away, glad I can no longer blush or I'd resemble a tomato. I clear my throat and begin to tie a set of lead ropes onto Sombre. I lead Sombre out of the stall and start heading out of the stables. I freeze as I feel Draco take hold of my hand, the burning in my throat very prominent.

I gently pull my hand away and walk out of the stable with Draco walking next to me. I hand Draco Sombre's rope as I walk ahead to open the paddock gate. I untie the ropes and gently pat his rump, encouraging him to head on in and meet his new herd of females. I watch as the giddy females all rush up to meet the new male and Sombre wasn't complaining.

I turn to look at Draco only to find him staring at me, looking like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I turn away from him and wrap Sombre's rope around a near by post.

"Come on Draco, you better get some breakfast. I don't want your stomach growling all though my lesson." I say, smiling, with a hint of laughter in my voice for the first time in years.

Draco looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask, feeling a little self-conscious.

"First, I'm glad you've dropped that posh act you had going yesterday, it didn't suit you. Second, you should smile more often. Third, you look as hot as hell today and lastly you called me Draco." is the answer he gave me, the smile never leaving his handsome face. I take time to process what he fired out at me. I give him a look.

"Draco. You cant call me hot remember. I'm your Professor not your friend."

"True, but you are my mum's old best friend, so yes I can. Professor Carters." he says with a smirk as he turns around and head back towards the school.

I follow behind him, watching as he enters the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead of following him into the hall I turn and head down the winding corridors looking for someone. I find him giving some defenceless Hufflepuff countless detentions.

"Snape." I growl menacingly as I approach. He instantly forgets about the poor student he was tormenting. I look at the student who is still staring at Snape with eyes like a deer in headlights.

"You better get to the Great Hall and have some breakfast. I have some business to take care of with Professor Snape here." I say as the student looks at me, eyes full of gratitude. I wait until the student is out of sight before rounding on Snape.

"Just who do you think you are, you greasy git?" I hiss at him, my rage very evident on my.

Snape blinks at me. "What gives you the right to make others life a misery? The poor students know nothing more than to cause trouble! And the poor house elves definitely deserve no punishment for doing your dirty work!" I hiss, getting angrier by the minute.

"They all deserve what they get." Snape states, trying to keep his usual arrogant air, but I can smell his fear.

I lose it. Before he can blink he is against the wall with my hand wrapped around his throat. He visibly quivers when he looks at my face now. I've taken my true form. My skin has paled considerably, my eyes are now blood red and my fangs have elongated.

"No one deserves to be treated like the dirt on your shoe Severus!" I hiss, getting right up close to his face, " because remember that there always someone who is above YOU!" I hiss, I growl before letting him fall to the ground. "If you ever decide to hurt someone who you believe to be below you, just remember that there will always be someone above you, that will never hesitate to bring you down to size." I hiss before walking off.

As I walk towards the Great Hall I attempt to calm down but its no use, I manage to retract my fangs and dull my eyes a little. I decide it would be wise to take the back entrance, the one most of the professors prefer to use.

I walk in and sit down in my place, keeping my still red eyes lowered. Of course Dumbeldore notices and throws me a curious glance. I give him a look that says 'I'll tell you later'.

I nearly laugh as Snape comes in and sits next to me, not daring to look my way.

As I finally feel my eyes return to their normal colour I look out at the students and see that most of the male population in staring at me. I smirk to myself and cant help but wonder if Draco really thought I was hot, my eyes are drawn out towards the Slitherin table where the object of my thoughts meets my eyes with a smirk. I look away and shake my head. I look at my watch and see that its time for class. I watch as some of the students leave before I stand to leave.

I leave through the door I entered through. I walk through the more deserted corridors so as to avoid the students. I arrive outside my classroom as the last of my students enter. I decide to give them a spooking. I smirk to myself as I merge with the shadows, becoming part of them. I appear in the shadows of the dark classroom, I almost laugh as I see that it is in complete darkness. '_Sometimes, Dumbeldore, you can be completely awesome!' _I go to the front of the classroom and stand in front of the curtained window.

I take out my wand and turn on all the candles around the room, spooking the students nearest to them. The student still remain unaware of my presence.

I materialise from the shadows, standing in front of my desk. I watch as the students continue to chat and squabble amongst themselves.

Eventually a couple of the front row students notice my presence, grabbing their friends attention. Soon I have the attention of the whole class. I scan the faces, recognising Draco and his gang, Harry Potter and his golden crew.

All the students looked at me with curious, shocked or scared expressions on their faces. Harry's gang looked highly curious and confused, Draco and his gang looked almost intrigued.

"Glad you all decided to finally decided to shut up," I say, as I lean back against my desk. " you're all an interesting looking bunch, aren't you?"

I pull my wand out of my back pocket, and write on the board, 'Professor Carters'.

I point at the board. "You see this? What does it say?"

A couple of the students look confused, but Hermione, being the brainiac raised her hand to answer.

"Yes Miss Granger." I called on her.

Like the others she was confused but answered anyway. "Umm, that's your name, Professor Carters."

"You're right Miss Granger," even though my question was silly she still looked proud of herself for being correct, "But you are also wrong." That stumped her, as well as the rest of the class.

"The school rules say you need to call me Professor Carters, but the last time I checked, this was my class, my classroom. So we're going to do this my way." I said looking around the room and the students.

I swiped what I had written off the board, and turned to the class who now all looked curious.

"You will all call me Shay, or for those of you who prefer to stick to your rules, Miss Shay. Ok?" I asked the class. They all nodded and looked intrigued. "I'm not some stuck up, old professor. I know what it's like to be in your shoes."

I pick up my wand again and start to transform my classroom, from the old, abandoned look, to something more my style, but I left the curtains closed for now.

The empty bookshelves filled with an uncountable number of book that I had collect through my school years, around the room various knickknacks I had found and kept over the years flew around the room placing themselves in various places. I watched as the walls began to look like an open meadow, making the walls disappear, the curtains behind me disappearing, so the whole room looked like a wide open sunny meadow. The ceiling turned into a very authentic looking sky. I look at my desk as the last of my things land there.

"There. Now this is much better." I state as I look at my student, who are stunned but seem to enjoy this scene much more.

"Now that that's done, lets get to know each other shall we?" I say as I lift a piece of parchment from my desk that has each of the students names listed.

I read out the names, taking note of what student answers me.

"Now that I know you, you should be able to get to know me. So for the rest of this lesson feel free to ask any questions you have for me." I say as I sit on my desk.

Immediately every student raises their hand. I chuckle as I make myself comfy on my desk, preparing for the many questions.

_End of chapter 6_

_Hey! Its Shay here! _

_I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, life has been hectic with my mum being in hospital and all._

_I will try my best to get Chapter 7 out as soon as possible. _

_Please Review! If i dont get reviews I will end this story! I mean it!_

_I'll give you a cookie ^_^ _

_Love you all! BYE!_

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love.**_

_Chapter 7_

I randomly pick a student from the bunch, not really knowing who to call on?

"Hmm… how about you…" I glance at my parchment, "Seamus Finnegan."

He lowers his hand and asks, in a broad accent, "Where are ye' originally from Miss?"

"I'm originally from the coast of Spain. But I move around a lot so I've lost my accent. I've been in London for the past 2 years, but before that I was living in Italy." I answer truthfully, not finding any need to lie. There and then I decide to answer any of their questions as truthfully as I possibly can.

I call on other students, they asked me various questions and I answered them as truthfully as possible.

"How old are you?" "Seventeen."

"Where is the rest of your family?" "They are all dead."

"Do you have any friends?" "Of course."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" "No."

I finally called on Draco and he asked the most obvious question that everyone else seemed to have decided to avoid.

"What are you?" He asked from his seat at the back of my class, the look on his face intrigued. The whole class falls silent, listening intently.

"Good question Draco. And quite relevant too, as we will be learning about my kind first." All the students look at me expectantly.

"I'm a vampire." I state in my monotone voice.

I immediately begin to hear a few of the students snort. Whether it be from the fact that they find it hard to believe that I could be a vampire, or from the fact that even amongst wizards and witches vampires existence is still questioned.

"You can snort all you want but it doesn't change the fact that we do exist." I keep my voice monotone and my face serious. A few of the students now begin to believe me and either look afraid or intrigued.

A little blonde Slytherin girl, raised her hand and asked the most obvious question, "Are you gonna eat us?"

I tried not to laugh as I answered, "No I wont eat you, I have blood packs to feed off."

At that moment, the red head from Harry's crew decided to speak up, "Ok, so you have some of these lot believing that vampires are real, but that doesn't prove that your one of them." he says looking smug.

"I can guarantee you Mr Weasley, that if I were to prove to you that I am a vampire you would not sleep for a few months. We are the creatures that haunt any humans nightmares." I answer, the tips of my fangs showing from just behind my lips, my voice deadly serious. Weasley pales and sits down.

At this point almost half my class look terrified. I look at my watch and see that it is almost the end of class, I walk around and sit behind my desk. "Now for next lesson I would like you to come up with some of the things you have heard about vampires, whether it be from a scary story or a textbook." I say as I look at the pieces of parchment on my desk. Not looking up from my parchment as class ends, "Mr Malfoy. You will meet me here after dinner tonight. It seems that your knowledge in this subject in general, including Hagrid's class, is somewhat lacking. I will personally tutor you through both. See you tonight." I look up, Draco meets my eyes. "Please do try not to be late, I may not sleep but I would rather not be here all night."

Draco gives me the 'Malfoy Smirk' and saunters out of my class door.

I stand in front of my desk as my Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students enter, gazing in wonder around my class. This class is relatively the same as the last. They ask the same questions and give the same reaction.

_(Shay; I wont bore you with the details ^_^) _

After my last student leaves I head out onto the grounds. _'Hmm, the sun is shining. I think I'll make the most of this.' _I think to myself as I find a nice place under one of the trees near the lake. I lie back with my head on my arms and let the heat of the sun warm my icy skin. _'Times like these I wish I could sleep, escape reality for awhile, leave all my problems behind.'_ I think dreamily, images of my Beloved running through my head.

I lie there for an hour or so, just relaxing for the first time in a while. As I hear the students heading for lunch, I get up and head over to the stables. I lean against the paddock fence and watch Sombre with his new herd, who seem to have taken quite a liking to him. I smile as he notices me and immediately comes over. I rub his nose and feed him some peppermint dust from the bag that hangs on a post of the fence. He snorts and bumps my hands indicating that he wants another pat.

I chuckle and rub up and down his snout. I whistle and he trots off again. I walk into the stables and head into the tack room where apparently old Dumbles had left a pair of new riding boots as well as new riding clothes and tack for Sombre.

I smile as I change my heels for my new boots, grab the shovel and pitchfork and the wheel barrow and head for Sombre's stall.

I spend maybe another hour working his stall, once I had it cleaned I put down new straw for him to sleep on, filled his feed bucket and gave him fresh water.

Once I'm finished I check my watch to see that dinner is in an hour. I change back into my heels and head walk back to the school, heading to my quarters. When I get there I head for a shower, to try and get rid of the smell of unicorn.

Once I'm dry I head into my room and pick out something to wear. I decide to stay comfy so I pull on a pair of battered black skinny jeans with holes at the knees, my favourite t-shirt that says 'Screw being a Princess, I want to be a Vampire' and them pull on my worn black converse.

I look in my mirror and decide to just ruffle my hair for that, 'I've just been shagged look' I only apply a normal amount of eyeliner and mascara and some clear lip-gloss. Once I looked presentable I head to my kitchen and look in the fridge for one of my blood bottles, last time I looked I only had two, but when I open the fridge I'm surprised to find it full. I see a note stuck on one of the bottles;

_**Dear Shaylianna,**_

_**I thought that you would be low on these so I had Thorn restock your fridge.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**A. Dumbledore.**_

_**P.S- Sheba is with me, Thorn has to prepare dinner and Sheba was proving to be a nuisance. She has had her chicken so she is now happily annoying my phoenix.**_

I chuckle at the note and head for the hall.

As I enter my eyes are immediately drawn to a certain blonde. My breath immediately sticks in my throat as I see him smirking at his friend, Blaise Zabini. I look ahead as Blaise catches me watching, I look towards Dumbledore and hold back a chuckle as I see Shayla at the edge of the table trying to catch the end of Dumbledore's beard, I smirk as she falls off the table landing on Dumbledore's lap.

I sit beside him and pull Sheba onto my lap, "Thank you Dumbledore, for watching Sheba."

Dumbledore gave me one of his sparkly eyes smiles, "I have something for you," he says while pulling an emerald green collar out of his pocket, I look at the tag and see a star that matches the small star tattoo I have on my hip bone, "this will help her find her way around the school."

"Thanks." I answer as I give Dumbledore a barely there smile, but like usual he misses nothing.

I pet Sheba for the rest of dinner and then stand up to leave a few minutes before dinner is actually over. With Sheba in my arms I walk down the side of the Gryffindor table, trying not to grimace as I walk past Weasley stuffing his face as I head for the door, without realising my every move was being watched by the very eyes that haunt my mind.

As I enter my classroom I realise that my meadow has turned to night, I look up at the ceiling/sky and see countless stars, I smile as I light the candles around my meadow. I place Sheba down on the grassy floor and she scampers of to find something to amuse herself with. I walk over to my desk and pull a black box out of my desk drawer. I lift the lid as the classroom door opens. Hundreds of fireflies fly out of the box and around my meadow, give more light. I watch, a peaceful smile on my face, a flash of silver blonde hair catches my eye. I look at Draco as he watches the fireflies with the same look I suspect I had moments ago.

I smile at his peaceful smile, I cant help but watch him with longing. I sigh and look away, suddenly feeling more depressed and alone than usual. I sit behind my desk and try to school my features into an expressionless mask. Draco shakes his head as if to clear it, he walks up to my desk and looks at me expectantly.

Without saying a word I hand him hand him a 1st year book of magical creatures. He looks confused. I sigh, "With grades like yours you need to start at the beginning and work your way up."

"Then how are you going to teach me 5 years of work in only a year?" Draco asks, looking almost cocky.

I look down at the parchment on my desk, "Have faith in me Mr Malfoy. I have been around longer than you know. I have been a teacher before, among other things." I answer without looking at him, "Now, lets get down to work, I want you to study pages 5 through too page 19, the magical pet section. Please take notes and answer all questions." I still cant look at him.

"So we're back to this then are we?" he asks, I can hear the annoyance in his voice, there's also a hint of anger there.

"I don't know what your talking about." I state, still refusing to look at him.

"Fine, _Professor!_" He hisses at me, seething with anger. I flinch at his voice and find myself feeling even more depressed. I listen as Draco storms over to one of the desks in the front row.

After half an hour of lesson planning, depression and listening to Draco's quill scratching against his parchment, I cant take it anymore. I rub my eyes with the heel of my hands and try not to sob. _'Why me? Why Draco? Why do I have to love him? Its not fair on him, I cant hurt him! I refuse!' _I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice Draco standing next to me until he touched my shoulder. I jump and look at him, I try to school my features into my emotionless mask, but it seems I wasn't quick enough.

Draco's face softens as he sees my broken expression. He rubs my shoulder trying to comfort me, not realising that it only made my heart burn for him more.

He places his completed work in front of me. "You ok Professor?" he asks. I flinch at the use of professor.

"Fine, Draco." I reply shortly. I take a deep breath and look at his work, slowly beginning to mark it. I hear Draco sigh, "You need to let someone in sometime Shaylianna…." When he gets no reply he sighs, "May I be excused?" He asks, sounding distant and slightly disappointed.

"Yes, same time tomorrow Draco. Again, please don't be late." I say in a breathy voice, not having the energy anymore, Draco slings his bag over his shoulder and swiftly leaves the room, taking my heart with him.

As the door bangs shut I finally let my sobs rack my body, I may not be able to cry but that doesn't stop my sobs. I lie my head on the desk and sob, letting all my emotions out.

As my sobs gradually calm, Sheba decides that she would like a pet. She rubs against my cheek as if trying to console me. I smile gently at her, as if letting her know that I am alright. I rub her ears as an idea hits me. _'I think I will write to Crissa. I haven't spoken to her or Lucius in so long. That should make me feel better.'_ I pull out some fresh parchment and begin my letter, still not to sure of what to write. I decide that I shall write two letters, one for Crissa and one for Lucius.

_**Dear Crissa,**_

_**How are things Cheeka? We need to go on a shopping trip soon! I need some retail therapy! _**_

_**I've missed you so much Crissy!**_

_**Things at the school could be better. **_

_**Most of the students don't seem so keen on the idea that Vampires exist, which is understandable, I don't really care much for their opinions. **_

_**I'm sure you and Lucius know fine well why I'm finding this hard, and let me tell you. I. Am. Not. Happy. **_

_**You both seem to think this is easy. Well it damn well isn't! How could you and Lucius possibly want this for your son? How can you possibly think this is a good thing? **_

_**Why must it be so hard to resist? I don't want to be the reason you lose your son. **_

_**I really don't know if I'll be able to remain here for long, the pain is already unbearable. I cant meet his eyes, I cant touch him. I cant be close to him because the monster within me craves his blood. I crave to be wrapped in his arms, but I cant have that happiness as every time im close to him my throat goes into flames and I have to use my many years of control to resist. I feel like a New Born again. He deserves so much better.**_

_**Well anyway. Write back soon Crissa.**_

_**Love Ya Girl! :3**_

_**Shay Shay**_

_**P.S - you better not tell Draco anything about the whole Beloved thing.**_

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

_**Dear Lucius,**_

_**First off, you better be taking good care of my Crissa, Mister! **_

_**Remember my promise/ Threat? :P **_

_**Anyway it was good to see you again. So far your son is proving to be a perfect mix of you and Crissa. He has your attitude and her stubbornness and temper for that matter :D. Don't worry though, I'll keep him out of trouble.**_

_**Write soon old friend.**_

_**Shaylianna.**_

_**Xxx**_

After my letters are finished I pick up Sheba and head up to my quarters. Once I'm in my room, I place Sheba on her scratching post and I walk over to the window, I let out a low whistle out the open window. I smile at the sight of my big eagle owl, Vuelo, meaning flight. Stroking his feathers and handing him the two letters, telling him where to go, I watch as he flies off into the distance.

Once I can no longer see him, I head into my bedroom, pull on a baggy A7X t-shirt and pair of girl boxers. As I'm sitting at my Sheba comes padding in and curls up on one of my pillows on my bed. I smile at her as I finish removing my make-up and I climb into bed, not feeling like reading tonight. For the rest of the night I lie in my bed and watch the sky.

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love.**_

Chapter 8

When I see the very beginning of the sunrise I decide to watch it. Without disturbing Sheba I get out of bed and walk over to my balcony. Leaning on the railing and watching the sun slowly rise, I relax but cant help but wish I was wrapped in a certain blonde's arms.

I growl at myself as I realise just how weak he's making me. 'Enough! I am not weak! I don't need a man! I don't need him!' I decided that today I would dress up, to make myself feel better.

I walk into my bedroom, still angry at myself. I walk into my wardrobe and try to decide what to wear. I spot my black leather mini skirt. Looking out the window I decide it was nice enough to wear my skirt. Going back into my wardrobe I find my hot pink corset and my knee high black converse with hot pink laces. Walking back into my room I pull on my corset and tie the back tight, pulling on my converse, I have a look in the mirror. 'Hmm… something is missing.' I think to myself. Walking over to my vanity I pull open one of the drawers and look through my many pairs of gloves until I find my black fingerless lace gloves with diamonds going up one side. I grab my plain leather chocker/collar and wrap it around my neck.

Sitting down to do I hair and makeup, I spike my hair with gel, looking very punk-ish, I go for a smokey-eyed look with plenty of eyeliner and mascara, and I rub some hot pink lipstick onto my lips then apply a clear gloss over the top to give it some shine.

Smirking in the mirror, I spray on some 'Sex in the City, Lust' perfume I deem myself ready. In the time that it had taken to get ready I have come to the conclusion that I'm going to fight twice as hard to push Draco away, even if that meant acting more like myself (a vampire). I walk over to my bed and pick up and bleary-eyed Sheba and take her through into the kitchen. I smile at Thorn who is waiting in the kitchen with a warm bowl of milk and a warm bottle of AB+ for myself.

I pat Thorn's head as I take my bottle from her hand and place Sheba on the counter to have her breakfast. I look at Thorn, "Thorn, do you think you could bath Sheba for me and bring her to my class after breakfast?"

Thorn nods her head, "Yes Miss Shay."

"Thanks." I answer as I throw my bottle in the waste bin and grab my bag, heading for the door. I stop and look at Thorn again, "Snape hasn't bothered you again has he?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Thorn shakes her head, "No Miss, Snape saw Thorn and walked in the other direction. Thank you Miss."

"Good." I smirk and continue out the door, smirking more at the wolf whistle I receive from the cloaked figure in the portrait in front of my door.

I walk towards the Great Hall, for once neither late nor early, I'm arriving the same time as the students. I smirk at the uncountable number of stares I receive from both male and female students. I walk confidently, finally feeling like myself again. _'Oh Merlin! Its been years since I was myself! This feel great!'_

As I walk through the hall doors, all heads turn. I try not to burst into hysterical laughter at Snape's face, his chin is almost on the floor and his eyes are bugging out. Dumbledore gives me a twinkley-eyed smile, McGonagall gives me a disapproving look.

I look over at the Slytherin table and my smirk widens at Draco's face, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, his chin almost on the floor and a blush on his cheeks that would rival a Weasley's hair.

I sit at the table and cant seem to wipe the smirk off my face. Dumbles leans over, "I'm glad your feeling better Shaylianna. Lucius told me about what you told Narcissa. It would've been a shame if you left."

"Somehow, I think I can stick it out. Simply because I wont pursue him, doesn't mean I cant be myself. I am a vampire after all." I wink at Dumbles. He offers me another blood bottle, I take it and sip it slowly. I stand up and head out of the hall , hips swaying, all eyes on me and I'm not complaining one bit. I sneak a glace at Draco and smirk as I see his look of lust and his glare at Blaise for staring at my ass.

As I walk into my classroom and decide to change the scenery into a forest. The ceiling looking like a canopy, the floor like that of a forest and the sun peaking through the branches over head. I walk over to my desk and sit my blood bottle there while I pick up my black box again. But this time instead of fireflies, birds and a few butterflies etc came flying out, filling the branches of the trees and surrounding scenery.

Thorn comes into my room with Sheba running behind her happily.

"Thanks Thorn." I smile at the little house elf. Thorn bows then leaves with a crack. I watch Sheba as she hops onto my chair and falls asleep, I smile at her.

I sit on my desk, cross my legs at the knee and wait for my class, my face expressionless. I levitate over one of my many books and flick through the pages. I keep my head down as I hear my students begin to trickle in. I listen to some of the conversations, smirking at the fact that most of them were about me. _'I love vampire hearing.' _

Keeping with my decision of 'being myself', I let my fangs grow and my eyes turn red. I keep my skin colour the same, wouldn't want to traumatize them. I listen as the class quietens. I reach for my bottle and take a gulp, listening to the quiet gasps and whispers.

I smirk as I put the bottle down again. Finally looking up at the students, many of them, looking shocked at my eyes.

"Now class, I'll come round and collect your homework from yesterday." I listen as the whole class gasps as they catch a glimpse of my fangs. Smirking as I go, I walk around the class and collect pieces of parchment from every pupil. Sitting back on my desk I read through a couple of them.

"Ok, lets start by going through some of these. Shall we?"

I read the first one, / Vampires sparkle in the sun./ shaking my head " Miss Parkinson, we vampires most certainly do NOT sparkle. Ever." I state, trying not to laugh. Pansy turns red and lowers her head. " I should have known I'd get some 'Twilight' in this lesson."

/Vampires sleep in coffins./ "We don't sleep in coffins either, Mr Zabini. We don't sleep at all." A lot of the students look curious but I ignore it and continue looking through the facts.

/Vampires can live off of animal blood./ _'Another Twilight one' _"Yes Miss Granger, we can survive using only animal blood, but not permanently. We gradually weaken. That's why many of my kind use bottles of blood."

/Vampires senses are heightened./ "Finally, one that's correct. Yes, our senses are heightened. Quite considerably too."

/Vampires can move at the speed of light./ "Not quite at the speed of light but we can move damn well close to it." I tell the class smirking, flashing my fangs.

This continues until I'm only left with 2 pieces of parchment. One from Draco and one from Potter. I read Potter's out loud

"/ Vampires can poses special abilities./" At this a few of the students laugh. I sit and wait for my students to quieten. "You are very much correct Mr Potter." The class gasps. "We vampires can poses powers, some of us can poses more than one, depending on the strength and ability of their 'Maker'. I myself have more than one, I can heal, myself and others, read minds, etc. But I was also a witch before I was changed so I still have that ability. So all in all I am both feared and respected among my kind."

I then read Draco's, this time to myself. /Vampires have a Beloved./ at this my eyes widen and my throat tightens. "Yes Draco, Vampires do have a 'Beloved'. We have only one true mate, our perfect match. The one that can redeem part of out damned soul." I answer, my voice emotionless.

Granger raises her hand. "Yes Granger."

"Have you got a Beloved, Miss Shay?" at her question the whole class looks at me intently.

"That isn't really any of your business is it Granger?" I ask, she blushes and looks down, shaking her head.

I stand and walk around my desk. Picking up my blood bottle again. "Class dismissed." I say, emotionless and not looking at them as they leave.

The next class is very much the same, although I cant get what Draco had wrote out of my head.

By the time its done, I pick up Sheba from her place on my chair where she'd been sleeping since Thorn dropped her off, and walk out my class and head towards my quarters.

Walking in I place Sheba down and she runs off somewhere. I hear a tapping at my window and I see Vuelo. Walking over I open my window, letting him in, he hops onto my arm and I take him into the kitchen to get him a treat.

I stroke his feathers as I take the two letters from him.

_**Dear Shaylianna,**_

_**I remember you 'Promise' very clearly, but don't worry, I am spoiling Narcissa on a daily basis. **_

_**It was good to see you as well, it has been far too long. As for Draco, we figured out he has his mother stubbornness the very first time he threw a tantrum. **_

_**I trust you will keep him safe and out of trouble.**_

_**We shall have to meet up soon.**_

_**Lucius**_

_**XXX**_

_**Dear Shay,**_

_**Things are fine here. We definitely need a shopping trip! **__**J**_

_**I've missed you too Shay Shay.**_

_**Give the students time, remember most humans don't know your kind even exist. **_

_**As for your little predicament, me and Lucius couldn't be happier. **_

_**I know that you will be angry at reading that, so let me explain. We are happy because we know that you would love him and protect him.**_

_**We know that it must be very hard for you.**_

_**We know that you crave his blood, and his presence. I know that as you're reading this, you will be wanting nothing more than to be in his arms, but you will be denying it all the way, but Lucius and I just want you to understand that we both hope that someday you give into your feelings and make yourself and our son happy. We both believe that he will never find anyone that is better than you, so stop moping and except it! **_

_**Write again soon Shay!**_

_**Love Ya Girl! :3**_

_**Crissa**_

_**P.S - I got your letter, but Lucius had already sent an owl to Draco, explaining everything about Beloveds, I'm sorry I didn't get to him in time. Please don't kill me or my husband.**_

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

I sighed as I put the letters down and stroke Vuelo's feathers, I walk back to the window letting him fly off again. _'Now I know how Draco knew about Beloveds. What am I going to do now?'_

Sighing I walking into my studio, needing to relax and take my mind off of things for a while. Sitting in front of my easel I grab my paints and brushes, I start painting, getting lost in every brushstroke.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a knock at my studio door. I whip round, nearly choking as I see Draco standing in the doorway. I stand up, I watch Draco as he looks behind me, I look around and see he's looking at my painting, of him. If I had been human at that moment my face would be bright red. I'm frozen in position with a sick feeling in my stomach. I watch as he looks me in the eyes.

"Dumbledore let me in. Um… you never turned up for my lesson… I was worried." His eyes never leave mine.

Breaking our gaze I walk past him, into the main room. "I'm sorry Draco, we can do it here tonight. I just got lost in my art. Just let me go get the books and we can get started." I was rambling, I knew that, but I just cant seem to stop myself. "Um, you make yourself comfortable and I'll, I'll… um…I'll-mm?" my eyes widen as I realise what is happening. I'm frozen in place, Draco's lips still on mine.

He pulls away and I'm still frozen in place, staring at Draco.

"Shay, my dad told me. You don't need to push me away, I don't care what you are." Draco looks into my eyes and smiles at me.

I shake my head. "No , no. We, we cant be together Draco! No!" I walk away from him.

"Shay, of course we can. I don't care if you're a vampire. Your beautiful, smart and completely unique. What you are doesn't matter." Draco follows me into the kitchen.

I can feel my eyes turning redder, I open the fridge and grab a blood bottle, needing to clam down. I cant look at him. Draco grabs my arm and as an automatic reaction I growl and bare my fangs at him.

Realising what I'd done I turn away from him again and take a large gulp of blood, my throat is soothed just ever so slightly, though not completely considering Draco is still standing right behind me. _'Why hasn't he ran away? He should be running for the hills! Ugh! This makes no sense!'_

I turn around, my head in my hands, leaning back against the counter. "Draco, we cant be together. You need to find a normal pure-blooded witch to be with. You could never have a normal relationship with me." my voice is emotionless, I barely keep the quiver out of my voice.

"But Shay, we can be together. I don't care that you're a-"

I cut him off. "Draco! Don't you see? That's exactly why we can be together. You don't care about what I am! I could kill you so easily. My strength could crush you, without even realising it." I look into his eyes, desperately trying to reason with him.

"Would you get it through your head? I don't care! I know all that, my father told me! I know you could kill me, I know you thirst for my blood. But. I. Don't. Care!" the look in his eyes could have brought me to my knees.

At that moment I felt like I couldn't breath. For the first time in centuries I felt completely helplessly weak. I sink to the floor, I curl up and try to hold back my sobs of desperation.

"Shay?" Draco looks down at me, his face full of worry. He kneels down to my level and brushes my bangs out of my eyes, looking me in the eyes, his face open and full of honesty. _'Why does he hide himself behind that arrogant mask? God, I want to protect him so much!'_ While I was absorbed in my thoughts, Draco had manoeuvred both of us so that he was sitting on the floor and I was curled up on his lap with his arms around me.

I couldn't hold back my sobs any longer, not when he was being so perfect. My sobs shake my frame and Draco just sits there, running his fingers through my hair.

My sob eventually calm and then everything hits me. Draco had just witnessed my breakdown. In shame I bury my face into Draco's neck. Bad idea. The fire in my throat instantly flares up again, my body tenses, my eyes become redder, my skin pales in colour and my fangs elongate. I quickly pull away from Draco and scoot myself into a corner, leaving Draco looking stunned. Realising I looked to be exactly what I am, a vampire, I hide my face in shame.

Draco scoots closer to me and grabs my chin, making me meet his eyes. "Shay, don't hide your hunger. Not from me. I know you need it."

Shaking my head vigorously, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "No Draco! No! I will not feed from you!" I move to get up, but Draco grabs my arm keeping me in place. I could have easily gotten out of his grip, but the look in his eyes had me frozen in place.

I watch stunned as Draco pulls his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at his jugular. My eyes widen, but I'm frozen in place, staring wide-eyed.

I watch, frozen as a single drop of blood runs down Draco's neck, and under his collar. I lick my lips, a low growl rumbles in my chest, my mind is wiped blank and all I can think about is that single ruby drop that I could now only picture running down his chest.

Draco wraps his finger into my hair and forcefully pulls my head towards his throat. With a growls rumbling in my chest and my jaws open I get closer and closer to his neck. The smell overwhelms me and suddenly…I wasn't human anymore.

_End of Chapter 8_

_Shay: Hi People of earth!_

_Draco: *sighs* Shay, calm down._

_Shay: *pouts* but I don't wanna._

_Draco: *glares* tough_

_Shay: *huffs* being calm is no fun! *whines*_

_Draco: fine then, no kisses for you. *smirks*_

_Shay: *gasps* you would do that? *looks scared*_

_Draco: yep *smirks*_

_Shay: *hugs Draco's leg* pwease don't take my kisses away! *cries*_

_Draco: *sighs* fine_

_Shay: *jumps and does happy dance* YAY! *runs around room*_

_Draco: Shay, go get a cookie or something *sighs* (he does that alot _)_

_Shay: COOKIES! *runs out of the room*_

_Draco: *shakes head at Shay* Please review, they mean a lot to Shaylianna. They keep her slightly calmer, reviews are like cookies for her. Her next chapter shouldn't be too far away. *waves and walks out of the room* See ya next chapter!_

_Shay: *runs into the room* oh! People! Should there be a bit of sexy blood drinking in the next chapter? Let me know! BYEEEEEEE! *Runs after Draco*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love.**

Chapter 9

I pounce. Draco grunts at the impact but that doesn't seem to faze him, gripping my hair tighter, he forces my mouth against the cut on his neck. I could have easily broke his hold, but I couldn't seem to find the strength to fight the immense pull he had over me.

For now I manage to hold back, trying my best not to hurt him. Feeling his pulse under my lips and feeling his blood on my lips. I slowly lick his blood off my lips, my head immediately begins spinning in ecstasy.

I straddle his hips as the last thread of control snaps. I press my tongue against the thin cut on his neck, moaning at the taste of his blood. I feel his cut heal under my tongue, and before he has the time to react I rip his shirt off, sending buttons shooting through the air. All hope is lost.

I let a predatory growl rumble in my throat as I look at his bare chest. The sight of his perfectly sculpted chest with that single drop of blood running down his chest, is the hottest thing I have seen in my many years of wandering this world.

Leaning down I lick from his stomach, where the droplet had stopped, over his abs. I pause to dip my tongue in his bellybutton, growling again as I here him moan.

I continue up his chest, licking a trail up his throat pausing for a moment to nibble on his adams apple. I smirk as he moans again, pulling my hair again.

I lift myself up again, looking into his silver orbs, I see only desire and lust, instantly spiking my own desires. Before either of us can blink I have our lips locked in a bruising kiss.

I feel Draco's tongue roughly try to press between my lips and he pulls me closer with one hand wrapped in my hair, the other looped around my waist. I part my lips and both of us moan as our tongues meet. Draco lets out a growl as he tastes his own blood on my tongue. We fight for dominance but it appears that we are evenly matched, I let him win. He explores my mouth, leaving nothing untouched. I let out a growl as he licks my fangs, sending shivers down my spine as my fangs are very sensitive.

Pulling my mouth away, I suck at the skin on Draco's neck, making his moan and press himself closer to me. I feel his hands stroking my sides over my corset. I sit myself up, looking down at a dishevelled Draco Malfoy.

Looking down at him, I bite my lip, my fang piercing it slightly, Draco watches, almost mesmerised as my blood runs down my chin. Without breaking his gaze from my blood, he sits up and licks the trail from the base of my throat, over my chin to my lips again.

Looking directly into my eyes, he tilts his head to the side, offering his pale unmarred flesh.

Sinking my fangs into his soft flesh and moaning at the delicious taste of his blood. Draco grunts at the initial pain as my fangs pierce his skin, but he soon moans as the pleasure of blood-drinking hits him.

Draco groans and wraps his hands in my hair, pulling me closer to him.

And suddenly, I'm in control again.

Throwing myself off of Draco and into the farthest corner of the room, pressing my back as close to the wall as was humanly possible without denting it.

My breath coming out in pants, my eyes bright and focused on Draco, my hair sitting wildly around my face, my lips swollen with my fangs poking over my bottom lip.

When realisation of what just happened finally sinks in, I feel my body slump to the floor, my eyes never leaving Draco, who is still in the same position I left him. His chest rising and falling with his quick breaths.

My eyes wide and scared of what he could possibly think of me now. I watch as Draco sits up and watches me. I look away, waiting to hear his furious words. They never come.

I feel Draco's smooth hand gently turn my face towards his forcing our eyes to meet.

I squeeze my eyes shut and stand from the floor and turn to stare out the window, not once daring to glace back at him.

"I think it would be best if you left Draco." I mumble, my voice emotionless. I dare not even breath as I can almost feel his shock, his fury of my suddenly pushing him away.

He sighs and I listen to him pick up his shirt, turning to leave.

I sigh, and then the most unexpected thing happened. Before I realised what hit me, Draco had spun me around and pinned my arms above my head, my eyes are as big as a house-elfs as I look at the sheer fury on Draco's usually calm and collect face.

"You listen to me for once!" he all but snarls at me, "When will you get it through your thick skull? I know what you are! I know what you are capable of! I know what a Beloved is! As much as you may think it, I'm not stupid! I can feel the pull I have over you. I know it kills you just to be in the same room as me, to not touch me." his voice had dropped to a whisper as his speech when on, as spoke that last statement, he released my arms and placed both my hands on his chest.

I stare into his eyes, looking for even the slightest sign of him being unsure. There were none.

Then before either of us can blink, I pounce, yet again. But this time I latch onto his soft lips. I wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape. Forcing my tongue into his mouth again, I wrap my fingers into his hair and pull causing him to moan, loud.

That moan brought me back to earth again. I gently pull away, lowering my feet to the floor again, but keeping my arms around his neck. I look into his eyes, his looked cautious, probably afraid of my reaction.

Keeping my lips close enough to his so that as I speak they move against each other.

"I really don't think I can stay away from you anymore." I whisper against his lips.

"Then don't." he whispers back.

We snog again and then I gently remove myself from his person.

"I think you had better get to bed." I whisper and smile softly at him.

He nods, "Ok."

He kisses me quickly and then pulls his shirt on.

I walk him over to the door, leaning against it as I watch him head down a set of stairs. I shout, "Hey, pages 19 to 25 for tomorrow night!" I smirk.

He laughs and throws me his famous 'Malfoy Smirk' before turning and disappearing down the stairs.

Slowly closing the door and leaning against it, I sink to the floor. Sheba come padding over and curls up in my lap. I smile at her, standing up and carrying her to bed. I grab a book and get ready for bed, the smile never leaving my face.

_**End of Chapter 9**_

Shay: Hey people! *blushes* So how was it?

Draco: *blushing, Squeaks* I think its great!

Shay: *giggles and jumps up and down* Yay!

Draco: *clears throat and leaves the room*

Shay: Sorry its so short. Please review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Draco: *pokes head in door* Please review, or she'll cry for hours!

Shay: *sticks tongue out at Draco*

Draco: Stick that tongue out once more and I wont hold back Shay…

Shay: *puts tongue back in my mouth* Bye. *runs out of the room*

Draco: *laughs and follows me out of the room*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love**_

_Chapter 10_

Looking out the window in my bedroom I see its around 5 am. 'Bout time to get up I think.' I drag myself out of bed and walk into the kitchen, leaving a still sleeping Sheba on the bed. I walk through to the kitchen and grab myself one of my bottles out of the fridge, placing it in the microwave, I lean back against the counter.

Flashes of the night before whiz through my mind. I frown remembering what happened. The alarm on the microwave brings me back to reality.

I pull my breakfast out and take a sip, grimacing at the taste, I look at the label to see what could be wrong, then it hits me. 'No blood will ever taste as good as his, especially now.' I growl and throw the blood bottle in the bin.

I leave a note on the counter for Thorn, telling her to feed Sheba for me, and since it was Saturday she was just to leave her in the room.

Heading back to my bedroom, I walk to my wardrobe and begin trying to pick out my outfit for the day.

I finally settle for my old black skinnys with huge holes torn in the knees, my florescent green vest top and an extremely baggy grey t-shirt that I had torn holes in. I pull on my grey pump and then head straight out of my quarters. 'I need to clear my head.'

As I walk through the many corridors in Hogwarts, I don't pay any attention to my surroundings. I arrive at the stables and head straight for Sombre's stall. He greets me with a snort as he catches sight of my approach. Without thinking I wrap my arms around his neck and sob into his silvery mane.

"I don't know what to do Som! I love him! But if I stay here something bad will definitely happen!"

I whirl around as I hear a gasp come from the front of Sombre's stall. Standing there with a look of both happiness and confusion, is my reason for existing. Draco.

"Draco, I- " I never got the chance to finish my sentence before Draco had wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I love you too Shay!"

In a panic I push Draco off me and shout, "Get off of me!"

"Shay, what's the matter?" Draco looks completely stunned, "I thought you loved me."

"I do but we cant be together Draco." I look away from his haunting silver orbs, "What happened last night was a mistake. It should never have happened." I turn my back to him as I try to keep the sob out of my voice. _'if I must hurt him to protect him then I will.' _

I take a deep breath and make my voice cold, sharp and cutting. "You actually thought you could be with me? That someone like me could ever want you?" I let out a cold laugh. My heart breaking with every word.

"What?" Draco answers in a broken whisper, tears streaming down his face.

Forcing my cold mask on I turn and sneer at him. "I could never be with the likes of you. Didn't 'daddy' tell you? I'm almost like royalty among my kind. I'm not going to lower myself to the likes of you!" I hiss harshly, turning quickly and leaving the stables before I completely break down.

Not knowing what to do I do what I always do. Run. Not caring if any students saw me I pull my shoes off and sprint at full vamp speed into the forest. Tears streaming down my face, I ran, and ran until I must have been miles and miles from Hogwarts. I finally couldn't run anymore, so collapsing in the dirt I let sobs rack my body.

Days pass and I remain in the forest, letting all my emotions out. Emotions that I had been holding in for centuries. I destroyed trees and hunted animals, tearing apart an area of the forest around me.

When I finally calmed down enough to be able to return to my normal stoic appearance, it was Wednesday and I decided it was time to start the long run home. Running back towards Hogwarts I try not to think of what will meet me when I return. Slowing to a walk I leave the protection of the trees and walk slowly up towards the castle. Dinner had just began and I decided I didn't want to wait long enough to brush my hair and wipe the few drops of blood off my face before I told ol'Dumbles my decision. Walking towards the Great Hall I pull off my ripped grey tee. Putting on the mask I had been wearing for centuries, I walk into the Great Hall. Giving the student a look at a really vampire. Eyes red with a wild and deadly glint, skin pale and as cold as ice to the touch, lips as red as the blood I had had not long ago, hair wild but still perfect, fangs visible, joints rolling gracefully like that of a cat.

I walk towards Albus and stand before him. He looks stunned, which isn't something you see often. He stands and walk around the table to stand in front of me, the whole hall is in silence watching the scene.

"Shaylianna? Where on earth have you been? We've had Aurors looking for you! And who does that blood belong to?" Dumbeldore looked almost panicked.

I smirk. "Well Albus, maybe no one could find me because I didn't want to be found. The blood is from my kill. I'm a vampire I need to feed. But that's besides the point. I only came back to get Sheba, Sombre, Vuelo and my things. I have been away from my people for long enough. I shall be gone before the sun rises tomorrow morning."

Not giving him the chance to answer me I turn and walk back out of the hall. As I walk down the halls I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into and empty class room. I round hissing like a cat at the people who grabbed me. I stop, stunned looking like a deer in headlights as I stare at the two furious blondes in front of me.

_End of Chapter 10_

Shay: Hey People! Sorry it took so long! Lifes been hard!

Draco: Having no money for shopping and huffing in your room is not a hard life Shay!

Shay: *Sticks tongue out* Says the rich guy!

Draco: The rich guy that spoils you! *smirks*

Shay: *huffs* Fine then. *smirks*

Draco: *looks wary*

Shay: *uses vampire speed to steal Draco's wallet* Ha! Bye! I'm going shopping! *runs out*

Draco: *sighs* must I do this everytime *looks at the reader* Shay is sorry for the long wait. Her life really has been hard lately. Her mom is in hospital. She hopes that the next chapter wont take as long. *walks toward the door* see you all next chapter. *turns back* oh. And for the record, I didn't not cry. *turns with nose in the air and leaves*


	11. Chapter 11

**_Wands,Fangs and a Whole Lot Of Love. _**

_Chapter 11_

I stand frozen in front of 2 of the 3 beings that can strike the icy knife of fear and sadness into my heart. Meeting the icy glares of the blondes before me, and by some miracle, I manage to maintain my impassive mask. 'Crap! I thought I would at least have an hour to get out of here!' I growl mentally at my stupidity for underestimating the two Malfoys before me.

"Shaylianna!" I flinch mentally at the venom in Narcissa's voice. "You had better have one damn good explanation for the pain you have caused my son!"

Keeping my face expressionless as I meet her glare head-on. I speak, my voice quiet, holding no emotion, it is the voice of a heartless, soulless killer. "I am not required to explain my actions to you." I can almost feel their rage increase.

"He is our son! If you intend to be with him then we demand you tell us why you are acting so cold towards him!" Lucius hissed at me.

Keeping my eyes void of emotions I smirk at them, my inner turmoil hidden behind a mask I had perfected centuries ago.

"Be with him?" I let out a cruel laugh. "I am the strongest warrior of my kind. Next in-line for the throne. To mate with anything other than a pure-blooded vampire, would be lowering myself. You humans are beneath me." With an arrogant air I most certainly didn't feel, I made to turn away from my two oldest friends that would most likely wish for my demise every night for the rest of their lives.

"Shay… What has happened to you? This isn't you! You're not cold like your kind! You held onto yourself!" I stop at hearing Crissa's tearful voice, pleading with me. "Don't lose yourself! You are stronger than this!"

My voice as cold and cutting as a knife, much the same as my eyes, I turn and fix my glare on the two blondes. "You humans are so dense. I am a vampire Narcissa. I've just finally accepted who I am." I lean in close to her face, "And I love it."

I swiftly sweep out of the room and down the hall, trying my hardest to ignore the sobs of a woman I had considered to be my sister, in every sense other than blood. Holding in my own sobs i hurtle into my own room, grab my wand and shrink my belongings, minus the furniture, and put it all into my duffel bag. Pulling on some running shoes and a hoody I walk over to the window and release Vuelo into the night, knowing he will find his way to me like he always does. I grab Sheba and my bag and speed out of my room.

'I cannot remain here a second longer! I'll never leave if not now! Then this will have been for nothing!' I growl to myself as I walk out the main doors of the school. I run towards the stable and saddle up Sombre in record time.

Leading him out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest I stop for a moment and take in a deep breath, I pause for a moment before I let out a very animalistic roar. Pausing I listen and it isn't long before I hear the extremely faint footsteps of a fellow vampire.

Not seconds later, a tall dark haired young man emerges from the forest, bowing deeply at me, to which I nod in greeting. "What can I do for you, Mistress?" his red eyes remain lowered in respect.

"Damien, please take my car and Sheba to the manor please." I say quietly, feeling all energy gone, leaving me completely drained both emotionally and mentally.

"Mistress is returning home?" Damien's eyes are full of hope. I merely nod in way of an answer. Damien's face lights up in a smile, he quickly takes Sheba from my arms, bows and heads in the direction of the school.

I sigh and mount Sombre and take one last look at Hogwarts. My mask cracks when I see Draco standing at the top of the hill, with the most defeated and broken look on his face. It was almost enough to send me running to comfort him. Almost. Only the thought of what I was protecting him from kept me away.

Turning away from him, I nudge Sombre into a walk and enter the forest, Hogwarts disappearing into the darkness behind me.

**_End of Chapter 11_**

Shay: Sorry for the wait, and sorry it's so short, just had to put this bit in.

Draco: *Sniffles*

Shay: Dray? You ok? *tilts head to the side*

Draco: Fine *Chokes*

Shay: *giggles* You softie!

Draco: Am Not! *Sniffles again*

Shay: *Holds out a cookie* Here.

Draco: *looks confused*

Shay: Will make you feel better, trust me. *Smiles*

Draco: *Takes the cookie* Thanks. *walks out the room, nibbling on the cookie*

Shay: *Looks at the reader* Again, I am sorry for the wait, and I know it is a crappy chapter, I just had to put it in here. The next one will hopefully be better. Well review please! *Skips off to give Draco hugs* Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love**

_Chapter 12_

Riding Sombre through the Forbidden Forest I try my hardest to contain my sobs, the pain in my chest is feels like someone had cut my heart out using a rusty spoon. But no matter how much it hurts I know I have to keep moving, if I was to remain at Draco's side sorrow and pain would surely creep its way into our lives.

'Humans and Vampires are forbidden to be together! Your being stupid Shaylianna! Pull yourself together!' I rant at myself in my head, shaking my head as if to clear it. 'If you remained by his side and refused to change him you know fine well the Queen would kill him on site! So suck it up and get home!'

With that thought I nudge Sombre into a canter, holding my head high, pushing all thoughts of my Blonde Beloved to the very back of my mind.

[][][][]

After hours of riding Sombre and I arrive just outside the barrier that keeps our nest hidden from all things magical and muggle. I pull Sombre to a halt and I jump off him and head into a little cave nearby to change into something more appropriate to arrive home in. I have to keep up appearances after all. I look in my bag until I find a very dark green mermaid cut dress. The dress hugs my figure and has little strings of diamonds that hang off my shoulders as makeshift sleeves. I also find my silver 4 inch heels and my diamond choker and bracelet. Pulling on my dress and shoes and clasping on my jewellery, I pull out a compact to check my makeup, 'perfect as always, shocker' I used some gel to slick all my hair back (kinda like trinity from the matrix :3). I glance at my appearance in a nearby rock pool and decide that I look like my old self. Before I turned my back on my people to try and have a normal human life again.

I head back to Sombre and look at him. His tack certainly doesn't look 'rich' enough for someone who is next in line for a throne, any throne for that matter. I grab my wand and cast a quick spell on the tack changing it from the mundane brown leather it had been to a pristine black with silver attributes. I smile at my handy work and pull myself up, nudging Sombre into a walk once again.

Sombre seemed a tad wary of the barrier but goes through no problem. Once through the barrier the only thought in my mind is, 'I'm finally home again'. Despite my pain and sorrow, I can't help but let a small smile grace my features as I see countless vampires busying about in the streets of Nightmaren.

As I move forward it doesn't take long before many of the vampires notice my presence and start cheering. I gracefully dismount from Sombre and start to lead him forward through the crowd. I am welcomed home by many, I get hugs from some old friends and I nod to some of my soldiers as I continue forward. I stop when I see a group of children standing outside the orphanage. I smile gently at them and bend down to their level. 'poor dears will never age a day. So sad'. I pat a young boy who has blonde hair that seems to defy gravity of its own accord. He smiles shyly at me and whispers "Welcome home Mistress Shay" I smile and give him a hug before continuing up to the manor.

Arriving there I am greeted warmly by the guards, to which I nod to in acknowledgment, just as I hand Sombre's reins to one of the guards with a warning to be careful with Som, a tall boy, no older than 15, with black hair and bangs that cover one eye, comes barrelling out the front doors of the manor with a grin taking up most of his of his features. I chuckle silently as I watch him run up to me.

"Mum! Your finally home!" he leaps at me and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. I chuckle and hug him back. "I missed you too Edward. I hope you behaved while I was gone." My voice warm as I hug my adoptive son. I grab hold of his shoulders and hold him at arm length and look him over. His black hair is exactly the same, his vibrant sapphire blue eyes haven't lost their innocent sparkle, my eyes skim down his navy blue turtle neck jumper, down his black slacks to his black shoes. I tut at his when I see the scuff marks, but then just chuckle as I know my tutting shall get me nowhere.

Sighing I pull him in for another tight hug, I bury my nose in my sons hair, his scent calming my nerves for a short while. "I missed you so much, my child. You shall have to come with me next time I am leaving for so long." I release my son and look at him again, then glance around the grounds. "This place hasn't changed much." I state with a small, fond smile. I feel Edward take hold of my hand.

"Come on Mum, Grandma Marie wants to see you." Edward gently tugs my in the direction of the manor, pulling me through the many halls.

Stopping in front of the Queen's study I turn to my son. "Let me speak to your Grandma alone for a while my dear." Edward nods and carries on down the hall, most likely heading to his chambers.

I knock lightly on the door and mentally prepare myself one mean scolding from my very own Mother.

_End of Chapter 12_

[][][][]

Shay: Dun-Dun- DUUUUUUUN!

Draco: *blinks*

Shay: *giggles*

Draco: *looks at Shay* You have a Son?

Shay: *tilts head* your point being what exactly?

Draco: Your 16!

Shay: in the story, I appear to be 17. So whats your point?

Draco: well how old are you in the story? *raises and eyebrow*

Shay: I believe Mistress Shaylianna is around… *does math, counting on fingers*

Draco:*has 1 eyebrow raised*

Shay: 819 years old *triumphant*

Draco: *passed out*

Shay: *grins evilly and pulls out a marker, draws on Draco's face*

Draco: *wakes up*

Shay: *giggles*

Draco: *gives Shay a weird look then walks out*

Shay: *bursts out laughing*

Draco: *screams in the backround*

Shay: *looks at the Reader* Well guys, theres another chappie for you! Thankies for all the great reviews! Please keep reviewing! Well I hope to have another chapter for you soon! Baii! *heads toward door only to see a furious Draco. Squeaks and runs away*

Draco: *Chases after Shay* Come back her you! Your gonna get it!

Shay: *squeals and runs out the door* Baii Baii everyone! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Wands, Fangs and a Whole Lot of Love**

**Chapter 13**

Closing the heavy wooden door to my mothers private office behind me, leaning back against the door for support, my head spinning and ears ringing after the rollicking I got from my mother. I sigh 'I'd hoped that the happiness of seeing me again would have outweighed her anger at me leaving.'

Shaking my head I decided to go see my son. Walking down the maze of corridors leading to the wing that hold my son and I's living quarters, nodding to acknowledge the maids and guards as I walk by. Reaching my sons room I see one of the maids leaving shaking her head.

"Room still as messy as ever Lydia?" I ask her smiling.

Her head snaps up, "Lady Shay! You're home!"

I smile and nod, "My son didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't. But I thought something was up when he had that stupid grin on his face." She chuckles.

I smirk, 'just like Edward.' I pull Lydia into a one armed hug, to which she hugs me tight squeezing the un-used oxygen out of my lungs.

"I missed you, hun." She whispers in my ear.

I smile back "I missed you to Lydia."

I release her and allow her to get back to her work. Watching as she walks down the halls I smile softly in memory, Lydia has been my maid since my bloodthirsty, red, new born eyes opened all those centuries ago.

Turning back to my sons door I knock and wait for him to open it. I hear muffled movements from inside and a few curses, then he shouts, "Yes Lydia, I'm tidying!"

I laugh and reply, "Well that's good to hear but last time I checked I was your mother, dear."

Theres a loud bang from inside the room then the door opens to reveal Edward scratching the back of his neck with a cheesy grin on his face. "Heh, sorry Mum."

I smirk at him, "Well my dear, if you'd rather I go fetch Lydia, then come out for a hunt with your mother then that's fine with me." I turn to walk down the hall.

"Mum! That's not fair and you know it!" comes a whiney voice from behind me.

I turn round with a soft smile. "Get changed then meet me in my room, ok my love?"

"Thanks mum." He smiles then disappears back into his room.

I smile and walk towards my own suite.

[][][][]

Opening the door to my room and looking around, finally feeling at home. I smile and look at the large living room of my suite.

The white walls holding black wood shelves full of books and cds. The lush blood red carpet with two black leather couches and two matching loveseats. The huge floor to ceiling window that was pretty much a wall. My huge flat screen tv and my huge black wood works desk with my papers and scrolls in piles across the surface. To the left is a door that leads to my art studio and a door to the right that leads to my bedroom.

Opening the door to my bedroom I'm immediately attacked by a small blur of grey fur. I smile as I bend down to pick Sheba up. She glares at me with her vibrant green eyes, showing her distaste with my abandoning her. I scratch her ear and from the purr I receive I'd guess im forgiven.

I glance around my bedroom to find it as I left it. My huge black wood four-poster bed with silver silk sheets takes pride of place in the centre of the room, the matching side tables at either side of the huge bed with curving antique lamps standing on top. My blood red walls only covered by more shelves full of books and my many sketch books. Next to my window, which is more like a wall of glass with a long window seat, is my black wood vanity. To the left is two doors leading to my walk in closet and my bathroom.

Placing Sheba on the bed I pull my heels of and let my feet sink into the lush fog grey carpet of my room. Sighing I walk over to the door that leads to my closet and look through my many hunting outfits. Finding my favourite most comfortable one. I pull out my silver corset with black lace edges and my comfiest leather pants. Digging further I find my long black leather trench coat and my black knee high combat-like boots. Walking into my room I pull of my jewellery and place it on my vanity, then shimmying out of my dress I take a moment to look in the mirror. I look my self over from head to toe. Looking at my white blonde hair with my black slash in the front, down to my vibrant poison green eyes, surrounded by think black eyelashes. Mt small, straight nose to my soft, plump, pink, cupid-bow lips to my soft but sharp chin.

Down my slender throat to my slim shoulders. Down my adequate chest to my slim waist. I stop for a moment to look at the taut muscles of my stomach, moving and tensing them to watch them flow under my creamy skin. Down my curvy hips to my slender but muscled thighs, down my calves and to my delicate feet.

I haven't looked at my hands. Hands that although delicate, are stained with blood from more innocents than I wish to remember. And I do. I remember each and every, pointless, innocent, unnecessary death from my hand. Shaking my head I turn away from my reflection and pull on my hunting outfit.

I'm just lacing up my boots when there's a knock at the door of my chambers.

"you can come in, sweetheart." I call softly to my son. I hear the door open and soft footsteps heading in the direction of my bedroom. As Edward enters my room I finish with my boot laces, looking up at him I see he has picked out his best hunting garb. I smile at the memory of how he got them. They were a present from me for his first solo kill without my help. The outfit consists of and tight black muscle shirt, black leather trousers with combat boots and a black leather trench coat similar to my own. I smile when I notice he has slicked his hair back to keep it from getting in his eyes.

I've decided to let my own hair flow free, my two-toned fringe falling into my eyes. Standing up, I smirk at my son. "I hope you've been practicing, son."

He smirks back. "I'm gonna beat you for sure this time mum."

"Hn. We'll see." I wink at him. I walk to the side of my bed and pull at chest from underneath. Flipping the lid open I look at the contents and pick out my 2 matching silver pistols. Slipping out my 2 thigh holsters I wrap them around my legs before checking the guns are loaded. Slipping them into the holsters I look up at my son. He's looking questioningly at the guns. Sighing I tell him something my mum warned me of. "There's been sightings of hunters in the area. Just precaution, sweetpea."

Wrapping my arm around his shoulders, I lead him out of the mansion and through the town. Nightmaren is certainly beautiful during twilight. But then, so is everything. Walking to the border of the barrier I look at my son, he seems nervous. I but my hand on his shoulder drawing his attention away from staring sightlessly at the barrier.

"Edward?" I ask, concern evident in my tone.

"Mum," he looks at me, fear in his bright eyes, causing my brow to furl in concern, "do you think we'll meet any hunters?"

That made it all click. My son was afraid of the hunters. He has never been in a dangerous situation, especially with hunters. I've made sure of it.

I pull my son into my arms, he buries his head into my chest as I feel him shake. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Edward, my baby. I will NEVER let those monsters touch you. EVER." I lift my sons chin and look him in the eyes, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I'm your mum, those bastard will not touch my baby. That I swear to you. But with them being out there, promise me, that you'll do everything I tell you, exactly when I tell you. And don't question me my son. Are we clear?" I look into his bright blue eyes and see the fear lessen but still remain. He nods when he sees the serious look of determination in my eyes.

Taking his hand I pull him through the barrier and I'm instantly on high alert. 'I WILL keep my baby safe.'

Leading my son deeper into the forest I find a clearing with a gentle stream flowing through the middle. I release my son and open my senses to the forest, letting my inner monster out. Sensing out the sounding area I deem the area within a 5 mile radius safe for my son to hunt.

"It's safe hun, you go hunt. I'm just gonna keep an eye out for now. We'll have our challenge another night, alright?" I look over at my son, who remains slightly nervous. He nods and runs off in the direction I smelt a small herd of deer.

Sitting in the lush grass I relax and reach out with my senses. I listen and feel my sons hunt, the sounds of the grazing deer, the sounds of their beating hearts, the gentle trickle of water from the stream and the gentle evening breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. I remain in tune with the forest for a good hour, listening to my son as he successfully sates his thirst. Just as I'm the sound of footsteps enter my hearing range.

Listening harder I hear the tell tale sound of an archery bow being pulled taut. My eyes fly open and I'm on my feet in a millisecond. Running full speed towards my son as I hear the arrow being released. Fear striking my heart as I hear it whistling through the air.

Bursting into a clearing I see Edward on the grassy floor with his latest kill lying limp beneath him. Seeing the arrow out of the corner of my eye I sprint in front of my son, the arrow hitting my left shoulder.

I grunt in pain and drop to my knees. I panic as I hear the sound of running feet heading our way. I turn to see the wide eyes of my son, full of shock and fear.

"Edward! Run! Now! Get back to the nest and get Lydia!" I hiss at my son. He stares at the arrow protruding from my shoulder with wide eyes. "EDWARD! NOW!" I roar. He snaps out of it and takes of running.

I watch as he disappears in to foliage just as I hear the hunters enter the clearing. Looking up at them I glare, my green eyes icy. I hiss at them like a caged cat, baring my fangs as I watch all 5 of them emerge.

I listen to them muttering amongst themselves.

"Do you think it's the one they want?"

"If its not, it should know where to find her."

"But how do we get it to co-operate?"

"Could always use force?"

"Are you kidding, that thing even injured would shred you!"

"Yeah, it'd make cocktails with your blood!"

At this point I was getting sick of being ignored so I decided to cut in.

"One 'Bloody Hunter' extra pain, shaken not stirred please." I hiss menacingly at them.

I watch as 4 of them look at me fearfully while the last, obviously more experienced just looks disgusted.

I watch as he walks towards me, and take a moment to study him. He wears a black t-shirt under a brown leather trench coat with dark jeans and combat boots, the upper half of the boot unlaced. I quickly glance over him looking for weapons and spot arrows in a quiver on his back along with a bow, also a dagger in a sheath on his belt.

Hissing at him, flashing my sharp fangs in the moonlight, my eyes glowing the colour of freshly spilt blood, I decide its time. With a furious growl I lunge at the leader, ripping one of my guns from its holster.

**_End of Chapter 13 _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Draco POV_

At the present moment I was curled up in a blanket in my fathers cosy study in Malfoy Manor, wrapped in a fleecy blanket with an untouched cup of tea. The fire is roaring with life, and my mother hovering in the doorway with a look of worry on her face. When I'd found out that Shayla had left, it broke me. I fainted and ever since I've been at the manor, my mum wont let me out of her sight as it seems I cant do anything. I mean ANYTHING. I cant eat, sleep, moving hurts, I'm cold all the time, I cant focus on anything. I feel empty. Like a dementor has just kissed the very life out of me.

Closing my eyes and leaning my head back, images of Shaylianna flying past my closed eyelids. I feel tears build up behind my lashes and a sob bubble in my chest. I open my eyes as the tears start to caress there way down my sickly pale cheeks. I feel pathetic for doing it but, painfully, I lift my arms towards my mum and whimper weakly "Mummy?" I break down completely.

My mum rushes towards me and wraps me in her arms shushing and cooing over me until I fall asleep. I cant sleep much but I can take naps until I wake up screaming from the same repetitive dream where Shayla is walking away from me and I cant do anything, not shout, scream or move to catch her. Then she turns to look at me with a serene look on her face and says 'Goodbye my Beloved, my presence will never hurt you again'.

[][][][]

_Lucius POV_

Meanwhile in the foyer of the manor Lucius is pacing back and forth in frustration and anger. He had looked up vampires and knew exactly what was wrong with his son and how to fix it. The problem was getting the cure. The vampire that caused the illness in the first place.

Growling in frustration and storming out of the house to join the hired hunters on the search for Shaylianna. Storming down the path and disappearing in a swirl of robes.

[][][][]

_Normal POV (SHAY)_

A loud pop sounded through the clearing, signalling a new arrival. I pay no attention and keep firing my pistols at the lead hunter as I hear Lydia fighting the other hunters. Suddenly I hear my son hiss in fear, and with one last bullet to the bastards head I turn and find my son with his back to a tree, wand to his throat, a cloaked figure watching me from the depths of their hood.

Never taking my eyes of the cloaked figure I call to Lydia.

"Lydia, drop them. Edward's at wand point."

Turning my eyes to Edward I try to calm him, the fear in my sons eyes sending chills through my dead heart.

"Edward, honey, keep calm ok?" casting the cloaked figure a glance, "I'm your mum, I promised to protect you and I will."

Turning my icy green gaze back on the cloaked figure, "Let my son go, you can have whatever you want from me but, please, please, release my baby."

The man seems to think about his options then grabs Edward by the arm and throws his at Lydia. The tips his hood back, my eyes must have resembled dinner plates as I look at Lucius in horror.

I can't move. I'm frozen. Staring at the face of someone I really didn't want to see. The look of disgust on his face makes a part of me shiver with self-loathing.

"Lucius. Please. Let my son go." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

He glares at me. His once warm eyes icier than the black lake in winter.

"Why should I? Huh? Why shouldn't I kill your son the way you're killing mine?" he snarls at me.

I freeze. "What are you talking about?" I hiss at him, my eyes glowing red.

"I'm mean its bad enough you already have a son. I'm guessing you've killed his father. I mean, that's what a monster like you would do, isn't it Shaylianna? Kill innocents? Or just hurt those that love you?" he growls, his shoulders shaking with rage. He presses the tip of his wand into my sons throat as I take a step closer. I freeze instantly.

"You know that's not true Lucius!" I shout, desperately at him.

"I don't believe you anymore Shaylianna. You're killing my son! We did nothing but care for you and treat you like family and this is how you repay us? By killing our baby boy? We trusted you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucius! I left to protect him!"

Lydia walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "What is going on Shay?"

I shake my head. "I cant tell you Lydia."

"So you're ashamed now? The great Shaylianna has lowered herself to be with my son?" snarls Lucius.

I feel Lydia stiffen. "Shay… you… were with a… human?"

The stiffness of my posture was answer enough.

Lydia removes her hand and steps back. "It's forbidden Shaylianna. You know that."

I swirl round to face her and hiss, "don't you think I know that! He's my beloved Lydia! What could I do? Leaving him was the only option since I wont damn his soul!"

Lydia looks surprised. "But that means-"

"Yes! That's what it means!" I hiss in her face.

"What does it mean?" Lucius' cold voice reaches my ears.

"I… came home to say goodbye to my family. That's what. After finding my Beloved and not joining, I'll die… and I'll do it a thousand times if it means protecting Draco!" my voice gets louder as my speech goes on.

"Mum!" my sounds voice makes me jump and look at him, my son is shaking and would be crying if he were still human.

"You cant die! You cant leave me!" he screams desperately.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Edward there is no other way, a vampire must protect their Beloved. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Well, that's not happening Shaylianna." Lucius states.

My head snaps up. "What do you mean?"

And just like that, before my eyes, I watch as the ever strong and stoic, Lucius Malfoy, crumbles into a tired and broken man. His wand arm drops from Edward's throat, Lucius falling to his knees.

My son runs behind me, grabbing the back of my coat in a death grip.

Barely above a whisper, Lucius utters the words that will haunt my mind for decades to come. "Draco is dieing."

I freeze, letting the words sink in. "What? How?" I fall to the forest floor as my knees give out.

"You fed from him Shay, you started the joining process, and unless you undo the damage you've done, Draco will die within the next week." Lucius whispers.

I let out broken sobs of despair. The pain and guilt burning my insides. The instant feeling of failure choking me.

"Shay, please!" Lucius begs, tears dripping down his deathly pale cheeks. "Please save my son. Change him."

"I cant!" I wail. My sobs filling the clearing.

"Please Shay, if we ever meant anything to you, please!"

My son kneels next to me. "Mum, I know that you'll tell me off for this but, why not change him? We could be a family. He'd be my dad. I've never had a dad before. Grandma Marie will understand. I mean if you change him, its not forbidden right? And if he's your beloved then neither of your souls will be damned?"

I look up at my sons innocent face and slowly nod my head. Taking a deep breath I stand up and hug my son, turning to Lucius my heart breaks at the sight of him, crumpled and broken.

I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder and help him up. Looking over at Lydia and my son I mouth 'I'm sorry' and then apparate(?).

**End of Chapter 14**

****_Hey it's Shay, i know its short, sorry. just had to put this bit and thought it was a good place to end._

_keep reviewing please!_

_Thankies! :3_

_Much Love!_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_


	15. Aunthor Note, Taking a Break

I am very sorry to say that there will be no more chapters for this story for the time being.

Due to the death of my mother I have lost the inspiration for the story I was writing for her. Knowing she shall never hear the end is enough to put a halt to further chapters.

Perhaps I shall try to continue it in the future , when the wounds have started to heal.

But for now it would see that Shaylianna's story has left with the spirit of my mum.

Thank you everyone who has loved this story and the characters within as much as my mum and I have.

Thank you.

Shaylianna M Carters


	16. AUTHORS NOTE!

Author's Note

Shay- I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *slams the door open and looks around seeing it empty* T^T so no one missed me then huh? –cries-

Draco- *coughs out clouds of dust and pulls an old sheet of his head* Bout damn time woman! You left me here to collect dust! Literally!

Shay- *squeals and tackles him* DRAAAACOOOOO! You missed me right? *gives him huge puppy eyes*

Draco- Nope -.- not in the least

Shay- *eyes fill with tears and lower lip trembles*

Draco- 0.0 *runs and hugs her tight* geez I was joking idiot, of course I missed you and im sure im not the only one. Right guys?! *turns and glares at the screen, raising an eyebrow*

Shay- *looks at the screen with teary puppy eyes*

Draco- See? They missed you. *puts his hands on her shoulders and guides her to her laptop, pushing her into the chair* now, why don't you start writing and stop keeping everyone wondering whether or not im going to die a long slow and lonely death because you reject me as your Beloved, hm?

Shay- *grins wide and cracks her fingers* OKAY! *her face drops, scratching the back of her head* ummm… I don't know what to write….

Draco- *facepalm* youre telling me you've left me in this room for HOW LONG?! And you have no idea whether im going to die or not?!

Shay- *scratches her head* umm… yeeeaaaahhh… pretty much

Draco- *thumps his head against the wall*

Shay- *looks at the screen again* Any ideas guys? Any would be really helpful right about now. It doesn't even need to be for the next chapter, just something to aim for in the future of the story. HELP PLEASE!

Draco- *walks over and grabs her elbow, pulling her from the chair and towards the door*

Shay- Whoa! Where are you we going?!

Draco- Im hungry! Do you realise how long you've been gone woman?! Im starving and YOU are going to feed me! NOW!

Shay- *blinks then grins* okies *looks at the screen and waves* see you guys soon, please send me any ideas you have and ill have the next chapter for you asap!

Draco- *grunts a goodbye and slams the door behind them*


End file.
